Assimetria conveniente
by deadpmoon
Summary: Dias simétricos nem sempre reinam na vida de Death the Kid. A missão a qual ele é enviado para cumprir desta vez aparenta inicialmente ser banal, porém, se revelará comprometedora. Aviso: Nudez, Linguagem Imprópria / KidxMaka
1. A troca

Oi gente!

Essa é a minha segunda fanfic KidxMaka, mas dessa vez resolvi apostar escrever em português mesmo. Aproveitem!

Ah sim! Por favor, não deixem de comentar. Eu preciso saber se vocês apreciam o enredo da fanfic antes de continuar!

xxx

**Capítulo 1 - A troca**

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Ah, a simetria! Nada é mais belo que as proporções geométricas, a exatidão das medidas! O universo exala harmonia sem irregularidades e imperfeições. Desprezo aqueles que desconstroem com tanta facilidade e ignorância a imagem de um mundo simétrico – e no momento, estou me referindo a um indivíduo específico, que tenho a infelicidade e quase obrigação de encontrar diariamente – Soul Eater Evans. Criatura infeliz, com aquele cabelo espetado, bagunçado, desarmonioso. Eu fui amaldiçoado com um cabelo naturalmente errado, graças as três linhas de Sanzu, sendo impossível torná-lo simétrico, mesmo comigo passando horas arrumando cada fio do meu couro cabeludo (sou uma pedaço de lixo inútil...) Mas aquele maldito, mesmo tendo a possibilidade para arrumar o próprio cabelo simetricamente sem grandes dificuldades, nem sequer se importa! Pelo contrário, quando o questiono ele apenas me resmunga algo sobre arrumar o cabelo "não ser maneiro". Ultraje! Como pode fazer isso com a bela simetria? Como um genuíno Shinigami, não posso permitir isso! É um desrespeito ao equilíbrio natural! Não posso! Não...

- Kid, acorda pra vida! – Liz me chacoalhou, me trazendo de volta a realidade – Foi só eu falar sobre como minha unhas estão perfeitas hoje que você já teve um ataque obsessivo de simetria, fazendo mil caras e bocas diferentes!

- Perdão, estava apenas filosofando. – Respondi, orgulhoso. Liz suspirou.

- Vamos logo, a aula já começou. – Ela me puxou pelo braço. Já estávamos nos corredores da Shibusen, próximos a sala de aula. Patty nos acompanhou, carregando em seus braços uma girafa de pelúcia.

Ao entrarmos na sala, senti o olhar frio e corrosivo de Stein direcionado a mim. Ele desprezava o atraso por parte dos alunos. Provavelmente agora ele deveria estar pensando em como me dissecar por inteiro – só de imaginar já me dava calafrios! Sentei no meu lugar, ajeitando minhas pernas da forma mais simétrica possível, e ao meu lado se acomodaram as irmãs Thompson. Logo na carteira acima da minha estava Tsubaki, imaginando onde estaria seu parceiro, o idiota e exageradamente egoísta Black*Star. Acenei educadamente, recebendo um cumprimento gentil em resposta. Logo abaixo avistei a Maka ao lado do Soul, o porco espinho albino assimétrico.

- Bom dia Maka! – Murmurei em baixo volume, afim de evitar que nosso amado professor Stein escutasse.

- Bom dia Kid! – Ela sorriu gentilmente em resposta. Que belo sorriso aquela garota possui, sempre sincero e acolhedor.

- Eaí, Soul – cumprimentei secamente. Ainda estava perturbado com o cabelo dele, e hoje mais do que o normal.

- Eaí. – Ele soltou em resposta, levantando o braço em símbolo de cumprimento mas sem se preocupar em desviar o olhar para mim.

Neste momento, Sid entrou na sala, interrompendo a aula.

- Kid, Maka, Black*Star e seus parceiros, me acompanhem por favor. – Ele comunicou, em alto tom para permitir que sua voz ecoasse pela sala. Tsubaki lamentou a ausência do parceiro, mas nos acompanhou da mesma forma.

- O Shinigami-sama está nos chamando? – Maka indagou a Sid.

- Exato. Me acompanhem, por favor. – Ele disse e então seguiu adiante.

Ao entrarmos na Death room, a primeira coisa que se foi avistada foi uma figura de um homem, correndo como louco, exaltado, em nossa direção.

-MAKAAAAAAA! MINHA LINDA FILHA! PAPA ESTÁ AQUI! ME DÁ UM ABRAÇO DE URSO MEU AMOR!

-MAKA-CHOP! – Maka o golpeou com um livro que estava segurando. Pobre Spirit. Aquele livro tinha no mínimo 800 páginas! As vezes me indago como aquele corpo dela. que parece tão frágil (ao contrário da alma, teimosa e determinada) carrega com tanta facilidade um peso daqueles.

-Por que não me ama, minha filhinha? – Choramingou Spirit, acariciando a cabeça contundida.

-Você sabe muito bem a resposta, papa. – Ela respondeu friamente.

-Bom dia crianças! ~ - Uma voz infantil cantarolou.

- Bom dia, honorável pai. – Respondi, respeitosamente. O resto do grupo também o cumprimentou. – O que temos para fazer, desta vez?

- É uma simples missão! Há uma bruxa aqui em Death City, e eu quero que vocês descubram qual o propósito dela. Não vai demorar muito até ela liberar o Soul Protect novamente. Me parece que não é uma bruxa muito cuidadosa.

- Essa vai ser fácil – Soul sorriu com aqueles dentes afiadíssimos, que mais pareciam os de um tubarão.

- Vamos lá! – Maka exaltou com excitação. Ambos dispararam na frente pois estavam animados para realizar a missão. Estávamos em tempos pacatos e para aqueles que gostam de ação, qualquer movimento é lucro. Maka era uma pessoa ávida, desejava ser forte. A missão de campo é a melhor maneira de ir se superando aos poucos, portanto, compreendia perfeitamente essa exaltação por parte dela.

- Mas... e o Black*Star? – retornei a encarar meu pai, assim que me lembrei da figura. Tsubaki também o encarou, aguardado uma resposta.

- Ele está treinando a concentração no momento... Me desculpe Tsubaki-chan, você não poderá participar desta missão. – Ao som destas palavras, ficou explícito o desânimo nela, estampado em seu rosto. Em poucos segundos ela se recuperou.

- Não tem problema, eu vou para casa – Ela respondeu ao meu pai sorrindo forçadamente e se direcionou a saída. A aura dela estava claramente depressiva.

- Vamos, Liz, Patty. – Chamei-as, Liz parou de mexer no esmalte e Patty jogou pro lado os restos de enchimentos - do que antes poderia ser considerado uma pelúcia de girafa - e me seguiram.

Não demorou nem dez minutos após sairmos da Shibusen que a Maka sentiu a presença de uma bruxa.

- Por aqui! – ela exclamou e logo começou a correr, instintivamente. Soul estava logo atrás dela.

A seguimos, eu estava sob o Belzeebub e Liz e Patty imediatamente se transformaram em pistolas para o transporte ser facilitado. Em pouco tempo, estávamos de frente a responsável por aquela presença 'bruxolesca'.

- Teremos que lutar com ELA? – Soul disse, em tom de decepção, apontando para a criaturinha.

A bruxa que estava a nossa frente era pequenina, tinha no máximo 1,30m de altura. Tinha aparência totalmente infantil; cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos azul-piscina enormes e brilhantíssimos. Em sua cabeça estavam expostas duas grandes orelhas pontudas de animal, peludas e macias. Ela usava um vestidinho branco com estampa de margaridas e em sua traseira era possível ver um grande rabo peludo de raposa. Era uma criatura adorável! Percebendo a falta de perigo da situação, Liz e Patty se voltaram novamente para suas formas humanas. Liz estava encantada com tamanha fofura diante dela.

- Posso ficar com ela? Eu juro que dou comida! - Liz disse, em tom de brincadeira. Isso pareceu irritar a pequena bruxa.

- Tá achando que eu sou cachorro, ô nojentinha? - A bruxinha provocou, fazendo careta.

-Nojentinha? – Liz exaltou com irritação e foi correr atrás da pequena – Mas que peste! Venha aqui pra ver quem é a nojentinha! – A bruxinha riu. A criança parecia fraca, mas era muito ágil. – Maldita! Não consigo pegar ela! Me ajuda aqui, Soul, Patty! - ela implorou. Eu não pretendia fazer nada, apenas olhar com divertimento a situação, assim como Maka. Como a Liz já estava ciente disso inconscientemente optou por chamar o Soul e não a mim.

Assim, Patty entrou gargalhando na brincadeira e começou a correr atrás da bruxinha em círculos, assim como Soul, que só foi quase que por obrigação. Maka o empurrou para perto da pequena assim que a Liz o chamou e instintivamente ele também começou a correr atrás da bruxinha, participando da correria. Eu me dispus ao lado da Maka, que estava rindo com toda aquela balbúrdia.

- Isso nem se pode ser chamado de missão – Comentei a ela, rindo.

- Né! – Ela ria, se divertindo com a situação.

Alguns míseros segundos depois, a bruxinha voou de repente para cima, saindo do alcance do grupo que a perseguia.

-Volta aqui, garotinha! - Soul gritou. Patty tentou pular para alcança-la.

Ela olhou para baixo e sorriu, então balançou a varinha dela, direcionou o olhar a Maka e Kid e suspeitosamente, apontou-a para eles.

- Vocês não brincaram comigo! Vão ser castigados! – Ela falou, rindo sarcasticamente. - Foxe Foxie Foartic! – Um brilho reluzente surgiu em volta de sua varinha.

-Maka! Kid! – Liz gritou preocupada.

Opa! Eu e a Maka estávamos de guarda aberta! O que faríamos naquela situação? Tentamos, instintivamente, desviar do brilho que se aproximava rapidamente de nós, porém, a luz tornou-se cada vez mais intensa e ofuscante, impedindo-me de enxergar. Assim, em poucos milésimos, fomos ambos atingidos... Fechei os olhos por um segundo e coloquei minhas mãos cobrindo meu rosto em uma tentativa inútil de proteção. Logo, os abri. Olhei ao redor. Apenas uma cortina de fumaça em minha volta. Nada mais parecia diferente. Pouco depois, a neblina que tornava minha visão quase que opaca desapareceu, o que me permitiu olhar ao redor com clareza.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei. Minha voz! Parecia mais... fina? Afeminada?

Em pouco tempo, notei olhares me encarando, tentando desvendar qualquer diferença. Estavam todos próximos de mim, exceto Maka.

-Liz, aconteceu alguma coisa comigo?

- Acho que não, Maka, você parece igual sempre.

- Maka? Tá maluca? É o Kid aqui!

-Kid? - Ela indagou, estranhando. Por que tal estranhamento? Como ela poderia me confundir com a Maka?

Neste momento, notei olhares surpresos, e, poucos segundos depois, Soul estava com a mão tampando a boca, como se estivesse contendo o riso.

- É você mesmo Kid?

-É claro que sou! O que é que há com vocês? - Perguntei com ânsia.

Liz apontava seu dedo trêmulo pra mim, tentando falar-me algo.

-Vo.. vo... – Ela gaguejava, segurando o riso.

-Vo o quê, mulher? Fala logo! – Gritei, aflito.

-VOCÊ TÁ NO CORPO DA MAKA! – Ela então exaltou e seguidamente soltou uma risada altíssima e exagerada.

No corpo da Maka... Esperaí aí. Mas.. Mas o quê? EU O QUÊ? Olhei para as minhas mãos e eu parecia estar vestindo luvas brancas. Passei a mão em meu cabelo e senti dois rabos de cavalos posicionados em lados contrários. Eu estava sentindo uma brisa estranha passar entre minhas pernas... EU... ESTAVA DE SAIA! E EU ESTAVA NO CORPO DA MAKA! Olhei para os lados desesperado, a procura do meu corpo. O avistei logo ao meu lado, e eu, quer dizer, a Maka, estava olhando assustada para mim, com aqueles meus olhos dourados.

-KID! SAI DO MEU CORPO! – Ela exaltou – CADÊ AQUELA BRUXA MALDITA? DEVOLVE MEU CORPO! – Ela procurou a bruxa, porém a mesma já havia sumido dali.

Neste ponto, todos, exceto é claro Maka e eu, caíram na gargalhada. Uma situação tão constrangedora quanto, admito, hilária!

xxx

Eaí gente, como será que eles vão lidar com isso? Putz, que situação hem? :P

Bom, esse é apenas o primero capítulo e foi curtinho propositalmente pois eu só pretendo continuar com alguns leitores. Preciso que comentem para saber se gostam da minha ideia. Por favor, não o deixem de fazer.

E aproveitando a oportunidade, quem tiver uma pequena afinidade com inglês e quiser acompanhar a outra fanfic que estou fazendo (KixMA também), fique a vontade, ok! Ela se chama Peaceful Days e ainda está em andamento.

Até logo (:


	2. E agora?

**Mil desculpas pela absurda demora para postar, na verdade eu já fiz vários capítulos dessa história mas ainda não tinha postado aqui no fanfiction. Mas só vou continuar a postar se eu tiver leitores, e só sei se estão lendo e gostando se comentarem, então, por favor, não se esqueçam do review depois de ler!**

**Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 2 – E agora?**

**MAKA P.D.V**

Posso descrever a minha primeira reação ao ver meu corpo ali, bem na minha frente, com apenas uma palavra: Perplexidade. Eu já havia visto de tudo nesse mundo em que vivo, desde felinos falantes metamórficos a sacos-de-pulgas imortais. Até a lua e o sol aqui são anormais! Agora, me ver com os meus próprios olhos, isso foi novidade! Paralisei por um segundo, tentando procurar, instintivamente, alguma lógica na situação (por mais que nesse mundo isso seja dispensável), até que então "me" ouvi dizendo:

– Maka? Tá maluca? É o Kid aqui!

Ditas essas palavras, imediatamente comecei a compreender o que poderia estar acontecendo. Conferi primeiro "minhas" mãos: em cada dedo médio havia disposto um anel de caveira. Para ter certeza da minha teoria, passei as mãos no "meu" cabelo e o senti bem curto (e exageradamente macio). Não demorou para concluir: Eu estava no corpo do Kid. Logo, os risos exageradamente altos do pessoal já ecoavam em minha cabeça e, em poucos segundos, uma ânsia mesclada com raiva já ocupava a minha mente.

–KID! SAI DO MEU CORPO! – Exaltei, irritada – CADÊ AQUELA BRUXA MALDITA? DEVOLVE MEU CORPO! – Comecei então a olhar para os lados, em uma tentativa inútil de avistar aquela pestinha. É claro que ela já havia sumido, provavelmente já estava ciente de que quando descobríssemos o efeito do feitiço, sobraria pra ela. Eu estava louquinha para atingí-la com um belo Maka-Chop! Pena que ela já havia escondido a presença.

– Isso não é nem um pouco maneiro! – Soul exclamou, ao mesmo tempo que ria loucamente.

– HAHAHAHA! – Liz mal conseguia pronunciar uma sílaba de tanto que gargalhava com a situação. Sério! Como podiam rir? Não tinha a menor graça! Como iríamos fazer uma missão daquele jeito? Eu mal sabia segurar uma pistola!

– Já deu de risadas, né? – Kid anunciou, expressando tanta seriedade quanto eu. Pelo menos alguém com bom senso!

– Desculpe – Liz limpou as lágrimas que acompanhavam o riso e, aos poucos, foi se contendo. – Mas é que isso beira ao ridículo – Ela então afirmou. Agora me diga algo que eu não sabia! Pouco depois, o pessoal finalmente parou com aquela estúpida sessão de risos.

– O que faremos? – Perguntei a mim, quer dizer, ao Kid.

– Acho que a primeira coisa a fazer é conversar com meu… - Ele se interrompeu, olhando para mim com uma expressão incomodada - Sério, quer parar de fazer isso com meu cabelo? Você tá estragando a simetria dos fios! – Ele exclamou. Eu estava enrolando o meu (dele) cabelo em meus dedos constantemente, devido a minha ânsia pela situação. Parei com os movimentos, afim de evitar discussões (eu já estava com problemas o suficiente).

– Obrigada. Já basta essas linhas brancas! Pelo menos o formato dele deve ser simétrico! – ele resmungou, indignado - E agora que estou me vendo de fora do meu corpo, a falta de simetria parece pior! Eu sou imprestável, um inútil… Um pedaço de lixo… - ele ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar. Aquela típica cena parecia infinitas vezes mais ridícula com o meu corpo. Em pouco tempo, os risinhos voltavam a ecoar no ambiente.

– Nunca pensei que veria a Maka agindo assim! – Soul disse em tom de escárnio. Isso me deixou extremamente constrangida e, pior, feria profundamente o meu orgulho! Agi rapidamente e puxei Kid pelo braço, para ele se levantar.

–Você não é assimétrico! Pára com isso! – Forcei um sorriso da forma mais verdadeira possível. Desejava com todas as minhas forças que ele parasse com aquele ataque obsessivo logo! Não combinava nem um pouco com o meu corpo!

–Você acha? – Ele indagou em tom esperançoso, enxugando uma lágrima.

– Claro que acho! Na verdade, você é a pessoa mais simétrica que eu conheço nesse mundo! – Exclamei com animação. Elogiá-lo estava fazendo o efeito desejado. Em pouco tempo ele se recompôs. Ufa.

Discutimos então o que faríamos e logo entramos em acordo que, antes de resolver qualquer coisa, deviamos conversar com o Shinigami-Sama. Seguimos então o caminho para Shibusen e nos direcionamos direto ao caminho para Death Room. Quando chegamos lá, a figura do Shinigami-sama logo apareceu no espelho.

– Eaí crianças! Como foi a missão? ~ - Perguntou. Logo ele notou, afinal, conseguia visualizar nossas almas. – Opa! Parece que temos um probleminha aqui ~ - Ele cantarolou, em tom de brincadeira. Até tu, Shigami-sama?

– Vejo que você já percebeu, pai. – Kid observou. – O que podemos fazer sobre isso? - Enquanto estávamos tentando solucionar o problema, Soul, Patty e Liz estavam logo atrás, soltando risinhos infantis.

–Nada, ué! ~ – Ele disse, novamente em tom de brincadeira.

– Pai! Isso é sério! – Kid se exaltou irritado. Eu também estava prestes a explodir!

– Estou falando a verdade! Não dá pra fazer nada, por enquanto. Acostumem-se a essa vida por um tempo. Só poderão tomar qualquer atitude quando a bruxa resolver liberar o Soul Protect de novo. – Ele instruiu – Por enquanto, só dá pra esperar. Em consequência do feitiço, vocês provavelmente não poderão ir para nenhuma missão. – Essas palavras me deixaram extremamente exasperada. Como eu iria treinar? Eu PRECISAVA ficar forte. – Pelo que vi, suas almas foram trocadas, assim como a consciência. Então vai ser impossível fazerem algo - devido a incompatibilidade de almas. Não daria portanto, para a Maka usar a Liz e a Patty como arma, e muito menos para o Kid ter o Soul como parceiro. – Ele observou, notando a extrema incompatibilidade de almas entre os dois.

– Disso você pode ter certeza – Kid e Soul afirmaram em coro, em tom de desprezo. Por que aqueles dois se odiavam tanto?

– Mas e se eu usar o Soul com o corpo do Kid? E o Kid usar Patty e Liz no meu corpo? – Sugeri.

– Vocês podem até tentar. Mas ainda não irei permitir que façam qualquer missão, pois ainda exitem outros fatores de risco a considerar que podem interferir na eficácia do combate. Por exemplo, a falta de costume com as habilidades físicas do corpo do outro. – Ele tinha razão. Eu não saberia, a princípio, usar o corpo de Kid em combate, sem falar que ele não é um simples humano. Mas eu poderia treinar isso.

– E se eu treinar? – Perguntei. Devia considerar qualquer possibilidade de continuar lutando, pois deveria me fortalecer. Mesmo que no corpo do Kid, minha alma se tornaria mais forte e minha mente aprenderia novas habilidades!

– Vou pensar nisso Maka. Apenas descanse, por agora. E discuta com o Kid como irão conviver. Depois nós conversamos melhor sobre isso. – Ele concluiu. Concordei sem objeções, apesar de chateada, pois devia respeitar as decisões do Shinigami-sama.

Saímos da Death Room e sentamos todos em um banco qualquer no corredor da escola, pra decidir o que fariámos a partir dali.

– Maka, você vai ter que morar na minha casa! – Kid anunciou de repente, autoritário.

– Porque, Kid? – Perguntei.

– Tudo que me deixa perfeitamente simétrico está lá. – Ele disse. Claro, a simetria! – Eu vou lhe ensinar passo a passo como fazer minhas tarefas hoje. – Suspirei. Olha com quem eu fui resolver trocar de corpo! Não havia outra opção senão aceitar os termos dele. O corpo era dele, afinal, e eu com certeza não queria causar outro ataque obsessivo nele para expor meu corpo ao ridículo de novo.

– Certo, então – Concordei sem hesitar.

– Oba! A Maka vai morar na nossa casa! – Patty exaltou com alegria.

– E eu, Maka, como fico? Quem vai cozinhar para mim? – Soul indagou, preocupado.

– O Kid pode fazer isso. É ele que vai morar com você.

– O QUÊ? – Os dois exclamaram juntos, surpresos.

– Ué, nada mais natural não? É ele que tá no meu corpo! Não queremos ficar levantando suspeitas pela escola pra todo mundo ficar sabendo sobre o que aconteceu, queremos? – Falei, praticamente os obrigando a concordar.

– Não, não queremos. – Eles por fim cederam em juz ao meu olhar corrosivo e ameaçador. Até o próprio Kid não parecia acreditar o quão medonho o olhar dele poderia parecer.

– Ótimo – Conclui, autoritária.

– Mas não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir aguentar ficar convivendo com ele. – Kid disse, apontando para o Soul. Em certo ponto, devo até concordar com ele. Afinal, a personalidade deles são totalmente contrárias. – Mas a seu pedido, farei o esforço. – Ele sorriu gentilmente, olhando para mim. – Porém, hoje, passarei a noite em casa mesmo, te instruindo a arrumar meu cabelo, roupas, etc. Essa é a minha condição. Certo?

– Tá certo, Kid. Soul, passe em qualquer loja de conveniência e compre algo pra comer hoje. Você vai sozinho pra casa dessa vez.

Ele resmungou porém assentiu. Logo nos despedimos e eu fui com Kid, Liz e Patty a caminho da enorme mansão onde eles moravam.

Chegando lá, me surpreendi com a extravagância do local. Já havia os visitado uma vez, mas isso não me impediu de me surpreender com o tamanho e beleza da mansão. Havia, a princípio, um enorme jardim replete de belos tipos de arranjos florais, que imergiam os visitantes em um paraíso de cores e formas. A estrutura da frente da mansão se assemelhava muito a da Shibusen, onde caveiras e velas gigantes eram as decorações mais frequentes. A entrada dava para um enorme salão. O chão era coberto por um carpete vermelho de veludo com detalhes trabalhados em fios dourado. Nas paredes estavam pendurados retratos moldurados em dourado com fotos familiares.

– Esse lugar é lindo! – elogiei, boquiaberta.

– Obrigada – Ele agradeceu parecendo um tanto convencido. – Muito bem, a primeira coisa a fazer é te ensinar a andar pela casa!

– Isso vai demorar… - Liz murmurou – Eu to indo tomar um banho. – Ela então saiu a caminho de um dos cinquenta banheiros que deveriam existir ali.

– E eu vou brincar por aí! – Patty correu, gargalhando.

Kid então começou a me apresentar cada quarto, sala e cozinha da casa (sério, pra que quatro cozinhas?). Eu tentava absorver as informações com eficácia mas não demorou muito para eu esquecer tudo que ele havia dito.

– Conseguiu se localizar agora? – Ele perguntou, ofegante (de tanto andar pela casa, que era enorme!)

– Acho que sim – Menti de forma não tão convincente. Ele notou e suspirou, parecendo exausto.

– Logo você se acostuma. Vem, faltou eu te mostrar o seu quarto.

Ele então me levou para um quarto enorme com uma cama King Size coberta por um conjunto de cama belíssimo. Aquele colchão parecia muito confortável, admito.

– Obrigada Kid – Falei docemente e então sorri.

– Não há de que. Meu quarto é aquele logo ao lado. Se precisar de algo, estarei lá. Vou tomar um banho para me… - Ele então se interrompeu de repente. A princípio não entendi o motivo – Tomar… banho… - Ele então pareceu corar violentamente e um fiozinho de sangue escorreu pelo meu, quer dizer, pelo nariz dele.

– MAKA-CHOP! – Eu bati nele, (aliás, essa foi a primeira vez que o Kid recebeu um Maka-CHOP de mim), percebendo onde os pensamentos dele estavam o levando. QUE PERVERTIDO!

– EU vou te dar banho, KID. – Ordenei, extremamente autoritária e mais vermelha do que nunca – e você vai manter seus olhos fechados o tempo TODO. – Afinal, aquele corpo era meu. Não haveria problema se eu desse banho nele. Era só ele não ficar espiando.

– Sim senhora – ele assentiu com expressão de dor no rosto. Agora ele tinha uma noção melhor do poder do meu Maka-chop.

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Cara, aquilo doeu bastante! Eu tentei evitar pensar besteira, mas os meus hormônios falaram mais alto naquele momento. O que eu poderia fazer? Eu sou um menino em plena adolescência! E só de pensar em tomar banho com esse corpo… Não, devo parar de pensar essas indecências! Vamos apenas fazer o que ela pediu e tudo dará certo. Eu fecho os olhos e ela me dá banho. Mas… nós dois então, de certa forma, estaremos tomando banhos junto? Chacoalhei a cabeça afim de espantar meus pensamentos. Chega! Não quero levar mais um Maka-Chop. Apenas relaxe e vamos lá.

Nos dirigimos ao banheiro. Fechei os olhos e então disse:

– Já estou de olhos fechados. Pode tirar a minha roupa.

**xxx**

**MUHAHA! Adoro Cliffhangers. É maldade, mas criam na história um suspense delicioso. Eaí, querem saber como foi a experiência deles de tomar banho juntos? (Não é o que vocês estão pensando, seus pervertidos! Bem, admito que essa última frase pareceu meio sugestiva, mas não é nada disso que vocês tão imaginando!) Bem, se quiser saber, comenta.**  
**Até a próxima (:**


	3. Momentos

**Capítulo 3 - Momentos**

**MAKA P.D.V**

Há pouco eu imaginava que ver meu próprio corpo bem na minha frente era a coisa mais bizarra que já havia acontecido comigo. Pois é, me enganei. DAR BANHO EM MIM MESMA, isso sim é perturbador, além de anormal, estranho, insólito, aberrante, anômalo e tudo o que há de ruim. Eu poderia passar dias fazendo uma lista colossal de palavras que definiam minha situação naquele momento. Quer dizer, não era exatamente eu, era o Kid no meu corpo. De qualquer forma isso só tornava as coisas mais difíceis pra mim. Lá estava eu, lavando meu próprio cabelo, de frente para mim mesma, enquanto vigiava constatemente se Kid não abria uma frestinha entre os dedos para espiar (por mais que eu o confie como uma pessoa não o confio como um garoto). Ao mesmo tempo em que eu roçava meus dedos no couro cabeludo dele (meu) eu me sentia quentíssima devido ao vermelho de contrangimento que ocupava as maçãs do meu rosto. Sim, era aquele o meu corpo porém era Kid que estava dentro dele. Era ele que estava sentindo meu toque e isso era quase impossível de se ignorar. Quando lembrava desse fato eu chacoalhava a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles tolos pensamentos.

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Esfinge! Torre de pisa! Crooked House! Meu cabelo! SIM! Devo pensar nas coisas mais assimétricas desse mundo, assim eu simplesmente esqueço que a Maka está dando banho em mim... Eu não quero levar outro Maka Chop! Tenho que evitar qualquer tipo de hemorragia nasal ou vermelhidão no rosto. Mas veja bem, eu não tenho culpa. Mesmo que eu pense em toda essa assimetria deprimente espalhada pelo mundo pensar no corpo simétrico da Maka compensa tudo isso... E ela roçando esses dedos na minha cabeça? Que toque leve e delicado... Isso me faz...

– MAKA CHOP!

–Ai Maka! Que que eu fiz? – Questionei indignado enquando levava uma das minhas mãos para afagar minha cabeça que estava agora contundida.

– PÕE ESSA MÃO NO ROSTO KID! – Ela disse exasperada e eu rapidamente retornei minha mão no rosto afim de novamente vedar minha visão. A dor me fez esquecer por um momento da situação limitada na qual eu me encontrava.

– E-eu não tenho culpa! Você me bateu com toda essa sua força e minha cabeça doeu. – Exclamei, orgulhoso.

– Foi merecido. Você estava sorrindo igual um tonto aí! PERVERTIDO! – Ela disse irritada. Eu estava? Eu sou mesmo idiota! Acabei me perdendo em pensamentos bobos de novo!

– Venha, o banho acabou. – Ela disse e então senti uma toalha sendo enrolada em volta do meu (dela) corpo que ela então prendeu de forma que nem mesmo era necessário segurá-la.

– Posso abrir os olhos agora? – Indaguei. Ela murmurou assentindo. Quando abri os olhos a primeira coisa que reparei foi nas bochecha dela (minhas) levemente coradas. Ela estava com... vergonha? Bobagem. Devia ser o calor do vapor que ocupava o banheiro.

Tirei o excesso de água do cabelo e logo saímos do toalete. Nos direcionamos então para o quarto para que eu vestisse uma roupa. Porém naquele momento um infortúnio tomou conta do nosso destino: No corredor da mansão, na metade do caminho, nos deparamos com a última pessoa que desejávamos naquele momento: Patty. Ela analisou a cena rapidamente e em poucos segundos eu já previa a merda.

– Maninha! O Kid tá levando a Maka pro quarto dele! E ela tá de toalha! – Ela gritou, gargalhando. Mesmo sabendo da nossa terrível situação ela resolveu fingir que não havíamos trocado de corpo só pra dizer aquela tolice cheia de segundas intenções. A frase, mesmo que saindo da boca da Patty, me deixou ridiculamente constrangido. Parece que não foi diferente para Maka.

– Cala a boca Patty! – Exasperei e avancei nela em uma tentativa infantil de fazê-la parar de gritar bobagens. Ela logo pôs-se a correr para fugir e em poucos segundos escutei um segundo berro.

– PARA KID! A TOALHA VAI CAIR! – Maka gritou desesperada. Ao ouvir tais palavras parei imediatamente, corado. Eu esquecia toda hora que não era dono desse corpo! – e é melhor nem pensar em nada pervertido se não quiser apanhar pela terceira vez.

– Sim senhora. – Respondi, obediente. Ao escutar tais palavras senti um calafrio passar pelo meu corpo acompanhado por um temor inexplicável. Dois sopapos dela recebidos já eram mais que o suficiente para mim. Qualquer pensamento que poderia um segundo atrás ocupar minha mente havia agora se extinguido.

Poucos segundos depois Liz apareceu do meu lado.

– Não liguem para a Patty, bobinhos. – Ela disse, serenamente. – Venha Kid, eu vou arranjar um pijama pra você. Maka, fique tranquila. Eu não vou deixar esse tarado espiar enquanto eu o troco!

– Obrigado, Liz – Ela sorriu.

Segui a Liz e em poucos minutos eu já estava com um pijama feminino cobrindo meu corpo. Sinceramente me pergunto como as garotas aguentam usar esse tipo de roupa. Se é pra dormir pra que escolher algo feito com um tecido que cola tanto no corpo? Que incômodo!

– Deixe –o solto, por gentileza – Ordenei para Liz quando ela foi pentear meu cabelo. Se fosse para prendê-los em dois rabos-de-cavalo, eu mesmo o faria, mas com mais tempo. O desejava perfeitamente simétrico e, sem paciência para arrumá-lo naquele momento, eu preferia deixá-lo solto - Assim ele estaria naturalmente em ordem com a simetria.

Em pouco tempo me encontrei com Maka, que estava sentada em uma poltrona no quarto que havia sido reservado para ela , lendo um livro. Literatura estrangeira, na capa estava escrito: "A hora da estrela". Não o li ainda, seria ele interessante?

– É sua vez de tomar banho, Maka. – Comentei, lembrando-a.

– Tá. Mas eu vou fazer isso sozinha – Ela disse, amena. Opa, peraí!

– Como assim, Maka? Isso não é justo! Só eu que vou ficar vendado? – Protestei, constrangido.

– Idiota! É claro que eu vou estar vendada! – Ela pareceu ofendida - Eu vou amarrar um pano sobre meus olhos. Mas é diferente porque comigo você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Você sabe muito bem que não farei nada pervertido! Você pode até ficar perto vigiando, se quiser. Mas eu que vou me lavar.

É, ela tinha razão. A Maka não era esse tipo de pessoa. Logo fomos novamente para o banheiro, apenas a direcionava com minha voz (para ela conseguir pegar o sabonete e cosméticos) e em poucos minutos ela já acabava o banho. Provavelmente tomou o mais rápido banho de sua vida devido ao tamanho constrangimento da situação. Ajudei-a somente a se trocar pois não havia como ela o fazer vendada.

Ensinei-a passo a passo como arrumar meu cabelo – processo deveras desgastante, a menina não tinha nenhuma vocação como cabelereira assim como eu não tinha didática nenhuma. Duas longas e desgastantes horas depois ela conseguiu aprender devidamente. Tudo agora estava em seus conformes. Finalmente estávamos livres daquela situação vexaminosa. Naquele dia.

– E como farei para tomar banho quando eu morar lá com o Soul, Maka? – Perguntei, curioso.

– Eu vou conversar com a Blair sobre isso – Ela disse com expressão sombria, provavelmente devido ao fato de que ela já devia começar pensar em algum método convincente para Blair me dar banho com decência. Preferi não questionar.

Jantamos algo e logo após fomos para a sala, acompanhados de Liz e Patty, para assistir um filme qualquer. Em meia hora as irmãs já se entediavam com o longa-metragem que estava passando e subiram para dormir. Eu e a Maka estávamos entretidos com o filme, que era um daqueles que deve-se raciocinar um bocado para entender o enredo. Quando acabou, passamos algumas horas discutindo sobre ele. Foi uma conversa construtiva e divertida. Eu nunca havia passado tanto tempo falando com ela e portanto tal divertimento foi uma surpresa (agradabilíssima, diga-se de passagem) para mim. A Maka era mesmo uma pessoa extraordinária.

Nos despedimos e cada um seguiu para o seu quarto. Fui direto escovar os dentes como o costumeiro. Me olhei de relance no espelho me deparando, obviamente, com o reflexo da imagem da Maka. Foi então que desprender meus olhos da superfície espelhada tornou-se uma tarefa difícil: Como nunca havia reparado o quão bela é essa menina? Olhos esverdeados exuberantes que refletiam um par de jóias esmeralda, cabelos presenteados com a coloração arenosa – elemento símbolo de uma bela paisagem tropical; feições delicadas dignas de contemplação... Mas o quê? Devo parar com tais pensamentos. São palavras de bobos apaixonados. E eu não sou isso, certo? É claro que não.

Finalizadas as preparações pré-sono, deitei-me e logo adormeci.

**MAKA P.D.V**

Fui em direção ao quarto, me aprontei para dormir e logo estava deitada na cama perdida em pensamentos. Aquela conversa que tive com o Kid há pouco tempo atrás foi bem agradável. Na verdade, sempre o admirei mas nunca pensei que seria capaz de conversar com ele de forma tão descontraída. Logo senti um cansaço e meus olhos pesaram. Era hora de fechar os olhos. Girei meu corpo na cama em busca de uma posição confortável e então resolvi abraçar uma almofada devido ao meu costume de fazê-lo em casa. A que peguei era preta e de estampa lisa. Ela tinha um cheiro delicioso. Era um aroma perfumado e penetrante. Abracei-a com mais força colocando-a contra meu rosto. Queria senti-la mais de perto. Em pouco tempo adormeci, embriagada com aquele odor extasiante.

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Acordei na manhã seguinte ao som dos pássaros cantarolando alegremente e o sol ofuscando em meu rosto. O dia estava agradável, uma brisa amena invadia meu quarto pela janela-semi aberta e soprava em meu rosto, me trazendo um frescor matinal delicioso. Lavei o rosto e segui meu caminho em direção ao quarto em que Maka estava alojada afim de ver se ela já havia acordado. Bati na porta suavente pedindo permissão para entrar sem obter resposta. Por segurança, abri a porta vagarosamente mas como não houve nenhum pedido que a fechasse por parte dela adentrei o quarto. Ela estava ainda adormecida. E ao lado dela, largada, estava uma almofada que não combinava com o resto... Todas eram vermelhas e aquela era preta! Oras, aquela era a minha almofada predileta! Eu sempre apoiava o rosto nela. Bem que senti falta dela essa noite. Porque será que ela estava lá? Peguei-a de volta em busca de retornar a simetria para o arranjo do quarto, fechei a porta com cuidado para não acordá-la, levei a almofada de volta ao meu quarto e fui preparar um belo café da manhã para a minha convidada especial.

**MAKA P.D.V**

Não deu vinte minutos que eu ouvi alguns ruídos no meu quarto que eu acordei de vez. Demorei para levantar da cama porque ela era super macia e quase que me suplicava para eu continuar deitada nela. Uma hora resolvi deixar de preguiça e então em pouco tempo já estava descendo as escadas da mansão, em busca de Kid, que provavelmente estaria comendo algo. Ao chegar em um dos cômodos, fiquei boquiaberta com a beleza excepcional do arranjo de queijos, peixes e bolos que se encontravam em uma extensa mesa de madeira da sala de jantar número dois (sim, elas tinham numeração. Era pra ficar mais fácil se localizar). Kid estava sentado com o prato vazio e não havia nem sinal de Liz e Patty ali. Elas provavelmente deviam ainda estar desmaiadas na cama.

– Você fez tudo isso? – Perguntei, surpreendida.

–Tenho um ajudinha dos criados na arrumação mas fiz questão de preparar o peixe para você. Afinal, você é uma convidada e não deve se incomodar com coisas como cozinhar. – Ele disse docemente. Sorri sinceramente, estava realmente muito feliz com a surpresa. Ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

– Obrigada Kid, é muito gentil da sua parte. – Falei com gratidão e então me sentei para provar aquelas iguarias.

Os pratos estavam verdadeiramente saborosos, comi com muito gosto, tanto que mal falei para ser possível saborear com mais eficiência a refeição. O Soul nem imaginava o quão sortudo ele seria a partir de hoje!

– Estava maravilhoso. – Elogiei e então limpei a boca com um guardanapo.

– Obrigado – Ele sorriu e pareceu corar de leve.

Saímos da cozinha e sentamos na sala. Conversamos por alguns minutos e logo surgiu a dúvida.

– Bom, e agora? Você irá para minha casa? – Questionei em curiosidade.

–Primeiramente, gostaria de lhe mostrar minha biblioteca particular – ele disse sorrindo.

Ouvir essas palavras me fizeram mergulhar em um entusiasmo tremendo! Uma biblioteca particular era meu sonho de consumo. O segui com excitação até uma enorme sala que alojava no mínimo uns dez mil livros. Aquele lugar era divino.

–Esse lugar é perfeito. – Anunciei contemplando tamanha excelência do cômodo em que nos encontravamos.

– Quando quiser qualquer título emprestado é só me pedir. – Ele ofereceu gentilmente. Assenti com felicidade.

–Isso seria maravilhoso! Obrigada Kid. – Abracei-o em gratidão.

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Quando ela me abraçou, senti o calor que era dela, mesmo ela estando no meu corpo. Era um abraço caloroso, confortante, delicioso. Eu podia sentí-la e isso muito me agradava. Infelizmente não durou muito, era apenas a típica forma dela de agradecer por algum favor amigável. Quero que aconteça mais vezes...

Ficamos por um tempo rodeando pela biblioteca, conversamos sobre livros e histórias, discussões como eu já esperava maravilhosas e divertidas. Ali percebia como tínhamos personalidades compatíveis. Eu podia passar o dia inteiro ali, falando com ela. Infelizmente a alegria não durou por muito tempo pois logo eu deveria ir embora para o apartamento dela.

Poucas horas depois Liz e Patty acordaram e em pouco tempo nos despedimos. Isso me chateou pois queria ter ficado um pouco mais com Maka... Mas ela alertou que se eu não fosse logo para o apartamento Soul iria surtar. Parece que ele passava mal se comesse muita comida instantânea e eu deveria fazer o almoço dele. Que moleque mimado! Por mim ela que ficasse com dor de barriga. Eu definitivamente só estava fazendo aquilo para atender as vontades da Maka. Quanto tempo será que eu iria aguentar morando com o porco-espinho albino assimétrico? Bom, a minha sorte (e paciência) estavam lançadas. Que rolem os dados.

**xxx**

**Acabou-se! Próximo episódio o lindo do Soul vai aparecer mais. E o querido (e chato) do Black*Star e a Tsubaki também. Comentem se quiserem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir! Como sempre, aceito sugestões, críticas, qualquer coisa. E eu respondo, é claro.**

**Observações do capítulo:**

**1. Procurem Crooked House no google e descubram do que o nosso querido Kid está se referindo. E lembrem-se que a esfinge não tem nariz (O motivo disso é deconhecido. Algumas teorias dizem que foi atingido por uma bala de canhão em uma guerra, outras que um desastrado a destruiu sem querer, enfim, ninguém sabe ao certo), tornando-a assimétrica. Porque fanfic também é cultura! Hehe.**

**2. Vocês provavelmente vão perguntar como a Maka vai convencer a Blair a dar banho no Kid sem se comportar com indecência. Eu já pensei nisso e vocês saberão no próximo capítulo.**

**3. "A hora da estrela" é um livro da Clarice Lispector, escritora brasileira reconhecida, para quem não conhece. Eu comecei a lê-lo por isso o coloquei na história. É interessante porém beeem filosófico. Confesso que fiquei um pouquinho perdida... Se um dia sentirem vontade tentem ler. Eu o coloquei como literatura estrangeira na fic porque, naturalmente, para os personagens, é literatura estrangeira! Afinal eles não são brasileiros, né.**

**Enfim, é isso. Até, gente boni**ta!


	4. Propostas! Intrigas! Revelação

**Capítulo 4 - Propostas! Intrigas! Revelação.**

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Logo que cheguei no apartamento da Maka já me deparei com o inferno – As almofadas no sofá estavam jogadas para todos os lados, a televisão estava posicionada de maneira torta e o pior – Soul estava usando um pijama que as peças NÃO COMBINAVAM. Diante de tanto terror, meu TOC atacou e eu comecei a ajeitar tudo – meus olhos não aguentariam aquilo por muito tempo. Qunado o equilíbrio do ambiente foi restaurado eu comecei a suplicar ao Soul que colocasse a camiseta correta do conjunto de pijama que ele estava usando.

–Me deixa em paz, cara. Você é pior que a Maka! – Ele resmungou, bufando.

–Por favor Soul, eu faço qualquer coisa! – Eu implorei.

–Hmmm... – Ele esfregou o rosto, suspeitosamente pensativo. - Qualquer coisa? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Por que eu fui dizer aquilo? – Então espera aí um segundo.

Ele saiu da sala e se direcionou ao corredor que provavelmente levava ao quarto dele. Eu sentei no sofá e aguardei impacientemente – eu temia o pior. Sabe lá que tipo de estratagema ele havia bolado. Em pouco tempo ele voltou, cercado por uma aura diabólica, carregando em uma das mãos a peça do piajama dele e uma tiara de ursinho e na outra um pedaço de papel com algo escrito e uma câmera fotográfica.

–Vamos fazer assim Kid, você pode escolher: Ou você segura essa placa bem bonitinho, coloca a orelhinha eu tiro a foto que eu quero e depois eu troco o pijama, ou boa sorte aí chorando até sabe lá quando por causa da minha falta de simetria. – Ele propôs.

Ele mostrou a placa e nela estava escrito: "_A sua ursinha quer um abraço de urso, Papa! _". Lida aquela frase, um calafrio percorreu meu corpo inteiro e eu comecei a suar frio. Se eu aceitasse a oferta e a Maka visse uma foto daquelas provavelmente meu homicídio seria notícia nas capas dos jornais e depois ela ainda dançaria no meu túmulo. Mas meu desejo por um mundo equilibrado pedia que eu aceitasse aquela proposta audaciosa. _"Maldito. Um dia eu dou o troco."_ Pensei, conflitado. Cerrei os dentes. Refleti por alguns segundos, respirei fundo e então tomei uma decisão perigosa, mas necessária naquele momento angustiante.

–Me dá essa placa. – Falei, me dando por vencido.

–Eu espero por uma oportunidade dessa a anos! - Soul disse, comemorando e então soltou uma risada de satisfação.

Posicionei a placa, segurando-a na minha frente.

–Diga "xis", ursinha! – Ele anunciou, gargalhando.

Sorri amarelo e então escutei o clique da foto. Soul colocou a máquina na mesa, se aproximou de mim e deu um tapinha tendencioso no meu ombro.

–Você tá ferrado se a Maka ver isso, cara. – Ele disse, pegou os objetos torturantes e saiu para guardá-los. Permaneci em silêncio, resignado e em estado de choque. Um arrependimento logo me dominou. Pelo menos, quando ele voltou, recebi a tão merecida recompensa: Ele trocou a camiseta e agora as roupas dele estavam em perfeito equilíbrio com a simetria.

Algumas horas depois preparei o almoço enquanto pensava em alguma maneira de deletar aquela foto que poderia me trazer tantos problemas futuros. Quem sabe me infiltrar no quarto do Soul? Arranjar, talvez, uma desculpa para pegar algo lá? Acho que seria muito suspeito. Bem, eu pensaria em um jeito quando a hora chegasse. Terminados os preparos eu e Soul começamos a almoçar em silêncio. Logo, pude notar que ele expressava satisfação em relação ao sabor da refeição, mesmo não dizendo nada.

–Está bom? – Perguntei, despreocupado.

–Bem melhor que a comida da Maka - Ele respondeu.

–Aposto que não. Considerando ser ela uma pessoa tão cuidadosa, a comida dela deve ser uma delícia.

Soul franziu as sobrancelhas diante de minhas palavras.

–Cara, o que você vê nela? Olha pra isso – Ele esticou os braços e apontou as mãos pra mim (que estava no corpo da Maka). – É uma tábua!

–Nem todo mundo vê as pessoas apenas pelo exterior, sabe. Ela é admirável, inteligente, engraçada. – Comentei, respeitosamente. Ele apenas desviou o olhar e resmungou qualquer coisa. Logo, o silêncio novamente tomou conta do lugar. Ele parecia incomodado com algo mas resolvi não questionar. Assim, terminamos de comer sem trocar mais palavras.

Poucas horas depois, a campainha tocou. Soul estava deitado no sofá e não quis atender – moleque preguiçoso! Suspirei, parei de arrumar a casa de acordo com a simetria ideal e eu mesmo fui até a porta. Como eu estava no corpo da Maka, acredito que não haveria problema para mim atender a visita.

Era Maka.

–Oi, Kid – Ela disse, amigável.

–Oi Maka! Está bonita, hem? – Cumprimentei, brincalhão.

–Bobo! – Ela deu um tapinha amigável em meu ombro e riu da piadinha narcisista. Sorri em resposta.

–O que te traz aqui? – Pergunte, curioso.

–Vim apenas para fazer um trato com minha querida amiga Blair. – Ela falou, agora com expressão sombria.

– Aliás, eu nem vi ela ainda – Comentei com indiferença.

Maka deu de ombros e entrou no apartamento. Ela então cumprimentou Soul, que estava assistindo televisão, e se direcionou ao quarto dela. Preferi esperar na sala. Aproveitei e sentei no sofá para acompanhar o programa que Soul estava assistindo.

**MAKA P.D.V**

Fui direto para o meu quarto a procura da Blair. Ela estava exatamente onde eu imaginava: Deitada na minha cama, em uma pose estranha. Ela estava pintando a unha.

–Kid? O que faz aqui? Nya~ – Blair indagou e se levantou, deixando o pote de esmalte de lado.

–Não é o.. – Não pude terminar a frase pois senti duas "almofadas" enormes sufocando meu rosto. – Mfh...! – Tentei dizer, impedida por aquela maciez desagradável.

–Quanto tempo que eu não te via, Kid! Nya ~ - Ela disse enquanto pressionava meu rosto cada vez mais contra os peitos dela. Minha paciência se esgotou em pouquíssimo tempo.

–MAKA-CHOP! – A atingi com um livro que alcancei com muito esforço na minha cômoda.

–Ai! – Ela resmungou devido a (merecida) contusão. – Maka?

–É, sou eu mesmo. Quer parar com esse costume besta e pervertido de cumprimentar os meninos assim?

Ela apenas ignorou fingindo ingenuidade e olhou com expressão de indagação.

–Por que está no corpo do Kid? – Ela perguntou.

–Eu e ele trocamos de corpo, mas é uma longa história. O que importa aqui e agora é que eu quero fazer um trato com você.

–Que tipo de trato? Nya ~

–Você vai ter que dar banho no Kid enquanto ele está no meu corpo. – Ela já começava a expressar exaltação mas logo cortei o barato dela – MAS SEM PERVERSÕES. E você não vai deixar ele ver nada, coloque uma venda nele ou algo assim. Se você fazer tudo direitinho eu tenho uma uma recompensa para te oferecer. – Os olhos dela novamente brilharam.

–Que recompensa? – Ela perguntou e a animação logo estava de volta.

–Um belo pedaço de.. hmm... Salmão?

Ela pareceu desapontada. É, salmão era algo muito comum pra ela. Refleti por um momento e lembrei de uma notícia que havia lido recentemente sobre os sushis mais apreciados no japão. Sugeri estupida e impensadamente então um dos peixes que havia lido sobre.

– Então... de Atum azul, é um dos mais apreciados do japão, sabe? Que tal? – Eu me odiei no momento em que sugeri esse maldito peixe. Ele era... o mais caro do mundo...

– A-atum azul? – Ela murmurou, encantada – Já ouvi falar... Parece tão delicioso... – Ela lambeu os beiços - FECHADO! Nya ~ - Ela logo concordou e parecia disposta a cumprir o trato.

– Mas lembre-se, não faça nada estranho. Se você fizer qualquer coisa eu poderei ver pela cara do Kid ao pergunta-lo e aí o trato já era! Bye-Bye peixinho. – Ameacei, a fim de ter uma maior certeza de um acordo efetivo. Ela assentiu com firmeza. Isso não foi o suficiente para eu relaxar totalmente, mas paciência...

Sai do quarto relativamente satisfeita porém agora com outro problema em pauta: COMO EU COMPRARIA UM PEDAÇO DAQUELE MALTIDO PEIXE CARÍSSIMO? Imediatamente Kid me veio a cabeça. Um tanto acanhada o chamei em um cantinho da sala para fazê-lo um pedido um tanto... egoísta.

– Kid, será que você poderia... bem... erm... – Não conseguia dizer, me sentia que era muita ousadia pedir aquilo.

– Pode falar, Maka. – Ele sorriu gentilmente e com isso eu relaxei um pouco.

–Será que você poderia... me emprestar um pouco de dinheiro? É que bem.. Pra convencer a Blair sobre o banho, que já havia te dito, eu meio que estupidamente ofereci a ela em troca um pedaço de um peixe caríssimo... Sabe como é, era o único jeito de fazê-la se comportar.. Mas eu juro que devolvo... Algum dia. Eu trabalho meio período pra pagar ou algo assim. - Ele riu discretamente e afagou de leve minha cabeça assim como se faz com um cachorrinho pidão. E era exatamente como eu me parecia naquele momento.

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Sorri diante do pedido dela - Achei uma graça ela se sentir tão acanhada em relação a tal.

–Fica tranquila, Maka. Parte da culpa que eu tenha que ser vendado eu vejo como minha, então eu vou ajudá-la e você não precisa devolver o dinheiro. Eu tenho de sobra, você sabe.

–Mas eu não posso simplesmente aceitar esse dinheiro sem devolver, Kid. – Ela disse, ainda acanhada.

– É sério Maka, não precisa. – Sorri gentilmente.

–Não Kid, não posso. - Ela parecia decidida em recusar minha oferta.

–Certo, então... Se quer me recompensar, que tal... Bem.. – Corei de leve – Quando toda essa confusão de corpos trocados acabar, você... Poderia sair comigo? Quer dizer, como amigos...

–Claro. – Ela concordou, o que me proveu tremenda felicidade. No rosto dela pareceu surgir uma leve vermelhidão. Ficamos em um silêncio vexaminoso mas em pouco tempo já conversávamos de novo normalmente.

Maka logo se despediu – ela queria naquele dia começar os treinos para se acostumar com as condições físicas do meu corpo. Em pouco tempo eu voltava a ajeitar a casa da minha maneira, enquanto escutava reclamações por parte de Soul de que toda aquela arrumação era frescura e outros tipos de "mimimices". Ele estava me irritando profundamente e minha paciência logo chegaria no limite. O que me impediu de estourar foi o telefone que repentinamente tocou. Era Black*Star, requisitando a presença de Soul para algum programa entre eles. Ele em pouco tempo saiu afim de encontrar o amigo e Blair saiu logo em seguida para visitar o peixeiro. Eu estava sozinho. Era a oportunidade perfeita para apagar a foto desgraçosa que na máquina fotográfica se encontrava.

Era só se infiltrar no quarto e apagar a foto, certo? Errado. Nem tudo é tão simples quanto se parece. Assim que eu entrei me deparei novamente com o inferno. Não, aquilo era pior. A ardência das chamas doeria muito menos em mim do que o tanto que aquela visão me machucava os olhos. O quarto estava revirado – tudo jogado no chão, gavetas abertas, armário bagunçado. Como alguém pode ser tão esculachado? Travei meus movimentos. Eu devia segurar a minha vontade de arrumar. Ele não podia saber que eu passei por lá. Devo... Apenas... Apagar... A foto...

Fui em busca da câmera fotográfica e depois de um tempo procurando finalmente a achei. Sucesso! Apaguei a tão indesejada foto e momentaneamente me senti satisfeito. Porém, foi só eu olhar de novo ao redor e perceber novamente a bagunça que... Não pude me controlar. Comecei a arrumar tudo – Gavetas, armários, cama, escrivaninha... Foi quando eu encontrei em uma das gavetas semi abertas uma folha um tanto amassada de caderno. Com inocência e curiosidade a desamassei para ler e me deparei com algo totalmente revelador. Na folha, que mais parecia uma carta desistida de ser entregue, estava escrito, quase ilegível devido ao riscado que desfigurava as palavras, mas possível de deduzir:

_"Gostaria de lhe dizer o que realmente sinto mas sempre acabo falando besteira... Queria te sentir, te beijar, ser ainda mais íntimo de você._ _Eu te amo, Maka._ _– Soul Eater"_

O... o quê? Ele a ama? Quer dizer, eu imaginava que ele a amasse, mas pensei que fosse apenas como uma irmã. Eu... não posso deixar que algo aconteça... Eles... não podem ficar juntos... O que é esse sentimento angustiante que queima em meu peito?

–Kid, por acaso você viu o meu casaco? Eu esque... - Me perdi em pensamentos e devido a tal distração não notei a presença de Soul. Quando virei a cabeça para olhá-lo, ele estava na minha frente, embasbacado. Naturalmente, ele sabia o que havia escrito naquele papel.

–Você... leu...? – Soul perguntou.

–Li. – Eu respondi o olhando, mas agora com outros olhos. Eu o via, agora, como um verdadeiro rival em potencial. E eu não pretendia entregar a Maka para ele.

xxx

É isso aí gente. Tretas e mais tretas! Comentem, por favor, se quiserem saber o que vai acontecer! Desculpa se foi curto, inspiração tá tensa.

Observações do capítulo:  
-As orelhinhas de ursinho são da Blair (Pra que né, se ela já tem orelha de gato. Mas vai saber! Lá tem até sol sorridente, então que seja).  
-O Atum azul é real. É um dos mais caros do mundo, mesmo. Os japoneses o comem e ele é tão adorado que já se encontra em extinção. Pesquisem mais sobre, se quiserem.  
-Mimimices é um neologismo. Hehe.


	5. Dúvida óbvia! Flor dúbia

Oi, queridos!  
Desculpem a demora novamente, estou um pouco sem inspiração, esse é o primeiro capítulo que escrevi em dois dias (geralmente faço tudo em um dia só). A faculdade tá cobrando, e então já sabem... Por favor não esperem uma periodicidade dos capítulos, vou postá-los quando eu achar que a ideia tomou forma, eu antes estava fazendo de uma em uma semana mas com o tempo o processo começou a fluir só em alguns dias específicos, a inspiração tá tensa! Além disso, não gosto de fazer capítulo curto demais, então prefiro demorar um pouco mais pra postar mas fazer algo mais longo. Mas por favor, não deixem de ficarem atentos. Pode ser que a inspiração esteja mais forte e eu poste, por exemplo, dois capítulos em uma só semana! Mas a partir dos próximos acho que a coisa vai andar mais. Esse é que foi meio complicado...  
Enfim, parei por aqui, boa leitura!

xxx

**Capítulo 5. Dúvida óbvia! Esclarescimento! Flor dúbia.**

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

–Você... leu...? – Soul perguntou.

–Li. – Eu respondi o olhando, mas agora com outros olhos – eu o via, agora, como um verdadeiro rival em potencial. E eu não pretendia entregá-la para ele.

–E o que pretende fazer sobre isso? – ele perguntou, quase desafiador.

–Absolutamente nada. – anunciei, tentando parecer indiferente.

–Não?

–Não. Na verdade, eu já imaginava algo assim – Menti.

–Pensei que gostava da Maka. – Ele disse.

–Eu? Gostar dela? Não, não gosto... Quer dizer, apenas como uma amiga. De onde tirou essa ideia? – Proferi, inocente. Eu... Não gosto dela, certo? Ou gosto?

–Sei... – Respondeu, claramente nada convencido pela minha declaração, mas parece que preferiu deixar por assim mesmo. –Bem, então.. Podemos esquecer que você leu isso?

–Claro. Me desculpe entrar no seu quarto sem permissão. – Falei, tentando parecer compreensivo. - Eu estava com uma necessidade descomunal de arrumá-lo.

–Sem problemas, cara. Você pode sair agora? – Ele pediu com delicadeza. Assenti e saí sem maiores problemas...

...Ou era o que parecia. A coversa, em uma visão superficial da situação, pareceu compreensiva e banal. Porém, a olhares mais atentos, estava clara a pura dissimulação de ambas as partes. A minha aura, assim como a dele, possuia naquele breve colóquio um aspecto agressivo, acintoso. Que esquecer que nada! Aquele bilhete ficaria muito claro na minha mente por bastante tempo. Servirá, de agora em diante, como aviso pessoal. Pelo menos enquanto estou no corpo da Maka não preciso me preocupar tanto com o Soul. Mas, mesmo assim, agora que ele sabe que tenho conhecimento do segredo dele e está suspeitoso de meus sentimentos, sabe lá se quando ela voltar ao normal ele irá tentar algo com a ela... Não posso permitir, não posso! Mas, espera... Está tudo errado aqui! Por que tanta preocupação de minha parte? Eu acabei de dizer a Soul que não gostava dela. Até onde me conheço, estou apenas preocupado com o bem estar dela, algo natural em uma amizade... Veja bem... Um cara como o Soul não é adequado para ela... Maka é uma garota que precisa de alguém mais sensível e menos impulsivo ao lado dela... Certo? Não posso permitir que ela saia com alguém que não condiz com a personalidade dela... Não, espera... Talvez eu não tenha direito de julgar, nem ser tão possessivo em relação a ela... E porque estou tratando Soul com tanta rivalidade? Ela não me pertence, não estamos em nenhuma relação íntima, eu não deveria me sentir assim. Quanto mais penso nisso, mais angustiado me sinto... Será, que, no final das contas, eu... a amo? Não pode, ela é apenas uma amiga... Ou eu não quero que ela seja apenas isso? Ai, mas que complicação! Acho que preciso procurar ajuda de alguém que entenda melhor deste assunto. Vou aproveitar que estou sozinho e chamar a Liz aqui para uma conversinha. Quem sabe eu esclareça algo.

**MAKA P.D.V**

A mansão do Kid é mesmo maravilhosa! Eu já imaginava que nela havia um jardim, mas não imaginava uma beleza tão exuberante. Ainda, estou rodeada de rosas vermelhas belíssimas! Uma flor tão graciosa, misteriosa, incerta. Seria ela símbolo tão conhecido da pura paixão romantizada? Ou por estar cercada de espinhos, pontiagudos como são, que podem causar a dor, apontam para um significado mais realista? Seria ela amarga? Ou tal flor é dotada de doçura? Ou será ela uma mescla de ambos lados da vida – O vermelho vívido das pétalas sugerindo uma relação íntima fervorosa, ideal, e o caule espinhoso refletindo dificuldades e sensações angustiantes que claramente existem antes e durante intimidades desse tipo? É realmente uma flor dotada de mistério, assim como ambiguidade! O mais incrível é que ela, em termos de significado, pode ser inserida na literatura, que tanto amo! É cabível tanto no romantismo quanto no realismo. Que elegância!

–Ei, Maka! – Liz me cutucou, chamando meu nome. Me surpreendi levemente com ela, estava distraída contemplando a rosa e por isso não senti a presença dela.

–Me desculpe, Maka, não queria te assustar!

–Sem problemas Liz! Pode dizer. – Sorri.

–Só queria avisar que preciso sair um pouco, você poderia olhar a Patty de vez em quanto pra mim? Não demoro muito, eu juro! – Ela pediu, em tom suplicante.

–Claro Liz! É o mínimo que posso fazer depois que vocês me acolheram com tanta gentileza. – Respondi, sorrindo.

–Obrigada! Até mais tarde. – Ela acenou e saiu apressada.

Onde será que ela iria com tanta pressa? Bom, que seja, não sou tão curiosa assim! Melhor eu ir para dentro cuidar da Patty, e depois treinarei este corpo para possíveis futuras batalhas.

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Assim que ouvi o barulho da porta da frente, corri para atendê-la. Provavelmente era Liz. Eu havia requisitado de imediato a presença dela, precisava contar com a astúcia da minha parceira. Talvez ela poderia esclarecer algo a respeito dos meus sentimentos.

–Oi Kid! O que foi? Está tudo bem? – Ela disse, preocupada. Acho que exagerei ao chamá-la parecendo tão desesperado, no telefone.

–Na verdade está tudo bem… Mas eu queria perguntar algo para você. Entre, por favor, e sente-se. – Ofereci, apontando para o sofá, em sinal de cavalheirismo. Ela se dirigiu ao assento e, após fechar a porta da frente, sentei ao lado dela. Passei um tempo tentando pensar em uma forma não tão constrangedora de perguntar o que desejava.

–E então…? – Ela indagou, um pouco impaciente.

–Bem… Como posso perguntar isso… - Hesitei em falar, estava me sentindo constrangido. Um rubor logo subiu em minha face.

– Desabafa, menino! – Ela exclamou.

–É que… Como uma pessoa sabe que gosta de outra? Quer dizer, gostar mesmo… - Indaguei, tímido.

–Você quer dizer, estar apaixonado por ela? – Um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto dela.

–É, acho que sim… - Confirmei a indagação dela, meu olhar direcionado para baixo, em sinal de constrangimento…

Liz riu baixinho.

–Olha Kid, não posso dizer exatamente como funciona, mas posso tentar dizer como acho que é.

Permaneci em silêncio, com o rosto deveras corado, aguardando o discurso dela.

–Certo, olha só… Como posso te explicar? É meio cliché sabe, e um pouco complicado… Você sente um aperto no peito quando pensa na pessoa, quase como uma dor angustiante, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer que essa sensação desapareça. Quer passar mais tempo ao lado dela, mais do que normalmente gostaria se fosse apenas uma amiga, mas também quer evitá-la, para evitar constrangimento. Além disso, o que mais despreza é pensar na pessoa junto com outra que não seja você, algo um tanto egoísta, eu acho. E quanto está com ela, um calor percorre todo o corpo, o rosto se enrubrece com facilidade. É uma sensação gostosa, mas ao mesmo tempo desagradável. É um sentimento confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo esclarescedor. Eu particularmente acho isso tudo instável demais e totalmente masoquista. É por isso que odeio me apaixonar! – Ela explicou, e, a cada frase que eu escutava, meu corpo estremecia e um calafrio o percorria. Estava, agora, nítida a veracidade de meus sentimentos por Maka.

–Mas então… - Ela continou, agora sorrindo sugestivamente – Por que queria saber sobre isso?

–Só curiosidade! Não é nada demais! – Eu rapidamente respondi, afim de evitar suspeitas. Obviamente o efeito foi contrário.

–Claro, claro… - Ela continuava sorrindo para mim. – Mas, deixando isso de lado, uma das coisas mais importantes quando você se apaixona é explicitar logo para a pessoa seus sentimentos. O motivo é óbvio… Se demorar demais, um rival pode surgir, e ele vai acabar fazendo isso no seu lugar. E há cinquenta por cento de chance da pessoa que você gosta aceitar os sentimentos desse "outro". E aí o sofrimento, meu amigo, é infinitamente pior.- Ela disse, quase soando como um aviso. A sugestão dela me deixou perturbado. E se Maka aceitasse os sentimentos de Soul? Não pode! Não quero que isso aconteça. Só a ideia me faz ficar mal… Permaneci calado, pensativo.

– Bem, acho que é só isso que eu sei sobre esse assunto… Quer perguntar mais alguma outra coisa? – Ela indagou, interrompendo o silêncio.

–Não, era só isso. Obrigada Liz – Sorri docemente em agradecimento.

–Pode contar comigo, Kid, sempre que precisar! – Ela sorriu em resposta e se levantou, parecendo estar com pressa. – Acho melhor eu voltar, deixei a Patty com a Maka, e já estou com dó dela. – Ela anunciou e então fez uma careta.

–É, melhor ir mesmo. - Eu não pude deixar de estampar a mesma expressão desgostosa ao pensar na pobre Maka tentando controlar a Patty. – Obrigada mais uma vez, Liz. – Disse e então a acompanhei até a porta. Nos despedimos rapidamente e ela já estava caminhando para fora do apartamento, mas algo a fez parar.

–Ah, e mais uma coisa, Kid – Ela de repente se virou para me olhar e começou a falar. – A Maka gosta de rosas vermelhas. – Ela anunciou, completamente sugestiva, e então correu para longe da minha vista, acenando e sorrindo.

–Mas o quê… - Murmurei e logo corei como nunca. Ela… Sabia? Estava tão óbvio assim?

Entrei no apartamento e sentei no sofá, ainda com o rosto quente e rubro devido as últimas palavras de Liz. Rosas, hem? Bela escolha, Maka. Uma flor tão misteriosa… Representa perfeitamente uma paixão real, assim como Liz descreveu. As pétalas evidenciando a beleza desse relação, os espinhos apontando para a parte sofrível desse sentimento. Perfeita para esse momento que estou vivenciando. Perfeita para mim… Para nós. Ai, Maka… Eu preciso te falar como estou me sentindo, não posso mais me segurar... E não posso te perder para o Soul. Mas…Como será que você se sente em relação a mim? Não quero estragar nossa amizade, mas também não quero apenas mantê-la, preciso de algo mais. Bem, acho que é isso. Está decidido... Eu vou contar a ela como me sinto… Mas devo esperar voltarmos ao normal. Nesse corpo não vai dar certo!

Liguei a televisão para evitar mais conflitos internos, devia esperar para refletir mais sobre meus sentimentos. Eu iria fazê-lo apenas quando voltasse ao meu corpo. Tentei me acomodar e assistir um programa qualquer, e em pouco tempo estava prestes a cochilar, mas algo inesperado me acordou e eu imediatamente fiquei alerta. Era uma presença, captada por meu soul perception, que aliás nunca pensei que desejaria algum dia sentir. Isso mesmo, era a de uma bruxa. Poderia ser a que aprontou toda essa confusão? Levantei rapidamente, saí do apartamento e fui logo em direção onde a pequena peste talvez se encontraria.

xxx

É isso aí gente! Não sei se ficou bom, mas...  
O lindo do Kid finalmente percebeu como se sente, que lerdinho né? hihi  
E a rosa é meio clichê, mas como admiro muito essa planta, quis usá-la.  
E a Liz, fica quietinha no canto dela mas está por dentro de tudo, né? Danada. Enfim, aguardem o próximo. Será que é a bruxinha mesmo? Será que eles voltarão ao normal? Aguardem...  
...E comentem, claro! :)


	6. Reviravolta! O melhor convite de todos

**Desejo a todos uma boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 6. Reviravolta! Castigo. O melhor convite de todos.**

**MAKA P.D.V**

Quando senti a presença de uma bruxa, me senti duplamente aliviada: Primeiro, obviamente, pois teria finalmente uma chance de voltar ao normal. O segundo motivo era poder me dar uma folga, pois desde que Liz saira eu estava a procura de um bicho de pelúcia que a Patty havia perdido, e ela estava exageradamente triste com a perda. Fui obrigada a ajudá-la em uma busca exaustiva. Já estava mais do que cansada de revirar a mansão, acho que andei quilômetros por ela (não, isso não é uma hipérbole!) e queria mais do que tudo me livrar daquela situação. E, agora, eu tinha um argumento plausível para cair fora! Liz chegou em casa nesse meio tempo, assumiu a minha posição e eu então me preparei para ir atrás da peste que havia me colocado nessa confusão toda.

–Vocês não vem? – Perguntei apressada, com ânsia em deixar a mansão.

–Na verdade não vai dar, Patty vai ser uma inútil sem o bicho dela, a sincronia de almas não vai acontecer tão facilmente, só iria te atrapalhar. E o Kid enlouqueceria se só eu fosse. Ainda que seja você no corpo dele, ele não suportaria ver você usando só uma pistola. Aí seria ele o inútil.

–Certo... - Disse um tanto sarcástica, franzindo o cenho. - O Kid é realmente um maluco, com todo essa obsessão por simetria...

–É, esse menino não tem conserto, mesmo. – Ela disse, risonha.

– Bem... não importa. Eu vou mesmo assim. Afinal, a bruxinha não é lá uma ameaça, e eu tenho meu Maka-Chop! – Conclui e então pus-me a correr, colocando o meu aguçado Soul Perception para funcionar como radar.

Em poucos quilômetros de corrida, alcancei meu objetivo. Me deparei com a bruxinha, mas não apenas com ela. Kid também estava lá, como o esperado. Duas outras almas ocupavam o espaço conosco, e ambas eu realmente não imaginava que estivessem lá, e para uma delas, mais que isso, NÃO DESEJAVA que estivesse. Meu amigo de infância, Black*Star, estava ao lado de Soul, com a pose arrogante de sempre. Como eles perceberam a presença da bruxa? Eles nem sequer eram sensíveis a detecção de almas! Espero que Kid haja adequadamente não sermos descobertos... Só de pensar no escândalo abusivo que Black*Star faria, em relação a nossa ridícula situação atual, já sinto calafrios percorrendo meu corpo.

–O que estão fazendo aqui? – Indaguei, tentando parecer indiferente.

Soul deu de ombros. Black*Star tomou fôlego e inflou o peito para começar um discurso já previsível.

– Foi tudo uma pura conhecidência! Eu e o Soul estávamos passando por perto e vimos a Maka em apuros, então logo perebi que ela precisava de ajuda. Um Deus como eu não poderia ignorar um pedido de socorro de uma dama indefesa, então, viemos pra cá! Ela já deve estar agradecendo pela sorte dela!

–Não seja ridículo, Black*Star, eu não estou em apuros, quanto menos preciso da SUA ajuda! – Ele vociferou, revirando os olhos. Isso, se mostre irritado e orgulhoso, Kid. Por enquanto, está agindo ardilosamente..

–Até parece! É claro que você precisa de mim aqui. – ele exclamou convencido, soltando uma gargalhada.

–Vai embora, Black*Star, você está estragando a simetria do... – Kid rosnou, irritado, mas logo se interrompeu, tapando a boca com a mão, percebendo a burrada que acabara de fazer. Pelo amor de Shinigami-sama, Kid, você não consegue ignorar a simetria nem por um segundo?

–Simetria? E desde quando você se importa com isso?

–Quer dizer... Eu vou te dar um Maka Chop! – Ele tentou se corrigir, um tanto desesperado e nada convincente para mentes mais atentas. Soul cobriu a boca para evitar rir. Black*Star por um momento pareceu suspeitoso, mas logo mostrou-se convencido que foi apenas um "erro sistemático" por parte da amiga.

– Tá andando muito perto do Kid, hem Maka? Não sabia que esse toque dele era contagioso – Ele anunciou, ingênuo. Agradeci a falta de sensibilidade de Black*Star naquele momento, o alívio foi imediato, tanto para mim quanto para Kid. Direcionei a ele um olhar acusatório e ele, parecendo entender, respondeu com uma expressão arrependida, quase suplicante por perdão. Como eu não poderia ceder aquele agora irresistível olhar de cãozinho sem dono? Como já estávamos se comunicando por expressões, respondi com um sorriso compreensivo, afim de mostrar o meu perdão. Ele suspirou, parecendo aliviado, mas não demorou muito para nosso oásis tornar-se inferno novamente.

–Ei, esqueceram porque estão aqui? – Uma vozinha irritante indagou. Era a bruxinha astuta que flutuava ao nosso redor e agora estava a chamar a nossa atenção. De fato, havíamos esquecido por um momento o próposito de estar aqui, devido ao caos momentâneo! – E você, menino do cabelo de estrela! Você é realmente tão burro pra não perceber que seus amigos trocaram de corpo? A forma de falar, a aura deles, tudo mudou, e até eu que conheço eles a pouco tempo sei disso! – Ela explicou em tom de obviedade. É CLARO QUE SABE, FOI VOCÊ QUE NOS FEZ FICAR ASSIM!

Black*Star, ao ouvir isso, refletiu por um momento, tentando processar a informação. Assim que entendeu a situação, não demorou muito pra ele começar a gargalhar loucamente, como era de se esperar. Soul já não pode mais conter um risinho ao observar a situação. Como essa pirralha podia ter revelado tão facilmente sobre a nossa desgraça? Depois de tanto esforço que fizemos para esconder dele! Olhei para o Soul, pedindo socorro, mas ele apenas deu de ombros, já declarando que não iria se envolver. Parceiro ingrato... Ele vai ver... Vai ficar sem sobremesa por um bom tempo...

–Se ferraram legal, hem! Me diz, Maka, como que você tá fazendo pra mijar? E você, Kid, já aprendeu a escolher calcinhas? Ela usa aquelas de moranguinho? – Ele indagou em tom de zombaria e logo em seguida gargalhou mais alto do que nunca, deixando-nos, além de indignados com tanta ousadia, deveras constrangidos. Como ele podia ser tão idiota e perguntar coisas tão... inconvenientes?

–MAKA-CHOP! – O agredi ferozmente, a fúria me consumiu com vigor. Ele acariciou a cabeça e balbuciou qualquer coisa, parecendo sofrer com a dor.

–Nossa, isso doeu mais que o normal – Ele resmungou e não estava mais sorridente. Me senti vangloriosa acabando tão eficazmente com a alegria infantil dele.

–Você vai ser a próxima, sua peste! – Eu disse, já partindo pra atacar a meninota. Ela desviou e gargalhou, claramente levando tudo na brincadeira. Se era brincar que ela queria, é o que eu faria. Mas se eu a pegasse, com certeza ela pararia de rir para começar a chorar. Minha aura estava sombria, já havia perdido a paciência com ela e queria voltar ao normal logo. Não podia simplesmente esperar a vontade dela. Se ela não queria desfazer o feitiço por conta própria, eu iria fazê-la a força. Soul apenas ria da situação, Black*Star já estava se recuperando da contusão e voltava a gargalhar da cena, ambos observando tudo de longe, sem mover um dedo. Kid logo se juntou a mim, para me ajudar a agarrá-la. A menina era veloz e astuta como uma verdadeira raposa, escapava e desviava de nossas investidas com facilidade. Depois de uma exaustiva correria, ela finalmente pareceu ter se cansado e então flutuou até uma altura inalcançável por qualquer um de nós. . Paramos um pouco para descansar, estávamos deveras ofegantes. Kid, vendo que não estávamos atingindo os objetivos esperados, começou a se desesperar. Ele então repentinamente se ajoelhou, fazendo sinal de suplicância com as mãos. Naquele momento, ele perdeu todo o orgulho como ser humano. Mas era a minha imagem que estava sendo denegrida, não a dele... Novamente, aquela cena ridícula se repetia, ele implorando por algo em uma posição tão vexaminosa quanto aquela em que ele se encontrava.

–Pelo amor de Deus, senhorita, me transforme de volta! Eu não consigo mais aturar isso... Eu já tentei arrumar esse cabelo comprido da Maka de forma simétrica... Mas a última vez que tentei, passei quatro horas pra amarrá-lo simetricamente. Eu estou sendo mais inútil do que já era em meu corpo... Quero voltar para ele... Por favor... – Ele suplicava, lacrimejando. Não acredito... que ele se colocou nessa posição de novo... Eu comecei a pensar imediatamente em uma maneira de fazê-lo parar com aquela tolice, estava distraída raciocinando. De repente, escutei um clique que parecia ser um flash de câmera, o que desviou a minha atenção para a origem do som. Quando me virei, logo notei. Era o celular do Soul. Ele... estava o segurando, direcionando a câmera do mesmo para Kid. Não... Ele não fez isso...

–Eaí Soul, conseguiu tirar a foto direito? Conseguiu focar na "Maka-Kid"?

–Sim, ficou perfeita! – Ele disse, olhando para o celular dele e gargalhando. – Que ridículo! Essa foto vai me fazer lucrar um monte!

–Apaguem essa merda, agora... – Rosnei, ameaçando-os com um olhar furioso. Meu rosto ardia de raiva, eu queria triturá-los ali mesmo. Eles saíram correndo, rindo e eu estava prester a ir atrás, quase lacrimejando de raiva, quando a bruxinha me interrompeu, cutucando-e o ombro.

–Olha, eu vou transformá-los de volta, já perdeu a graça! – Ela pareceu decidida, fiquei radiante diante de tais palavras, que mais pareciam uma benção. Ela então recitou o feitiço reverso, uma neblina novamente nos cobriu a visão e em pouco tempo estávamos em nossos próprios corpos novamente. Nunca pensei que o faria, mas agradeci a pequena pela "misericórdia".

–E sabem, eu não gosto que caçoem de uma menina como fizeram com você agora a pouco! Eu vi que a foto que eles tiraram te deixou perturbada, até demais. Isso também não tem a menor graça! Agora quem precisa aprender uma lição é eles!

–O que vai fazer? – Indaguei, curiosa, apesar de já imaginar uma possibilidade.

–Veja e aprenda! Foxe Foxie Foartic! – Ela proferiu e então um brilho ofuscante tomou rumo, dobrando a esquina a qual Soul e Black*Star haviam corrido, em busca de proteção contra a Maka.

–O que vai acontecer com eles? – Kid questionou, suspeitando da resposta.

–Oras, vocês sabem muito bem o que vai acontecer. O que vocês não sabiam é que o meu feitiço é de longo alcance e ainda é um "stalker", segue o alvo precisamente, desde que eu tenha em mente as faces das vítimas. Não tem como escapar dele!

–Perigoso... – Anunciei. Em pouco tempo já imaginava o que estava por vir e então soltei um risinho. Agora, me sentia vingada. Eu não tinha muita afinidade com vingança, mas um pequeno e inocente castigo eles mereciam, e parecia fazer-me sentir um gostinho doce na boca. É, até que a bruxinha não era tão ruim assim!

–Considere isso uma recompensa por todo o sofrimento que vocês passaram nesse pouco tempo! – Ela piscou, sorridente. – Bem, já brinquei o bastante por hoje, até mais, casal es-tra-nho! – Ela cantarolou, infantil.

–Não somos um casal! – Exaltamos, em vão, pois ela já havia desaparecido de lá, inclusive escondido a presença. Nossos olhares se encontraram e logo começamos a rir. Tudo para nós agora voltava ao normal, estávamos aliviados, e o melhor: os engraçadinhos que riram da gente iam agora sentir o sofrimento, que há pouco estávamos sentindo, na pele! Que deliciosa reviravolta!

**SOUL P.D.V**

Corremos o suficiente para despistar a Maka. Logo me senti aliviado. Mas... por que eu sempre aprontava aquele tipo de coisa? Nada disso ia fazê-la gostar de mim! Eu só estava dando brechas para o Kid se aproximar dela! Eu sou um burro, teimoso e egoísta, mesmo... Suspirei em descontentamento, Black*Star me olhou ofegante, sorriu e então fez sinal de jóia com o dedo polegar. Fiz o mesmo sinal em resposta, forçando um sorriso, tentando parecer convincente.

–Como pretende chantagear a Maka com essa foto, Soul? Posso participar também? – Ele indagou, já parecendo tramar algo.

Bem, na verdade eu nada faria com a foto, mas não poderia simplesmente dizer isso para Black*Star. Ele com certeza não me acharia maneiro.

–Bem, eu... – Não pude terminar minha frase pois uma luz surgiu mais veloz que qualquer coisa e nos atingiu antes mesmo que entendêssemos a situação. Uma neblina cercou meu corpo, de forma que não pude ver nada por alguns instantes. Aquela situação não me parecia estranha... Brilho ofuscante, neblina. A princípio, como ainda nada podia ver, testei minha teoria com algo que a comprovaria em um instante, mesmo sem o sentido visão a mim disposto.

–Alô, alô – Testei minha voz, e era inconfundível. Logo entendi a situação. É... Como diria um sábio, "Plante merda, colha bosta"... O destino é mesmo irônico! Eu zombei da Maka e agora não poderia me imaginar em uma situação pior. O mesmo feitiço. O mesmo sofrimento. Eu estava... no corpo de Black*Star. Respirei fundo e tentei manter a calma.

–QUE MERDA É ESSA? ESSE NÃO É O CORPO DE UM DEUS! – Black*Star vociferou, logo percebendo situação também.

–A gente trocou de corpo, cara. Acostume-se com isso por um tempo – Suspirei, já conformado com a situação. Já entendia como funcionaria daqui pra frente então resolvi tentar não perder a cabeça, pois seria em vão.

–Como assim, acostume-se? Não vou permitir que você denigra a minha imagem perfeita! Você não vai sair da minha cola por um tempo, Soul.

–Por mim tudo bem. Também preciso controlar o seu comportamento, já que preciso manter a minha postura "maneira". Também não permitirei que você me faça parecer um idiota. – Respondi, já decidido, assim como conformado.

–Então, vamos ter que passar um tempo juntos. Vamos ficar em qual casa?

–Na minha, é claro. Não quero incomodar a Tsubaki com algo tão desnecessário, e acho que a Maka não vai se importar. – Declarei, tentando parecer gentil.

–Por mim tá beleza! Vou falar com a Tsubaki então, pegar minhas coisas e te encontro depois. Vamos aproveitar pra se acabar no vídeo-game, parceiro! – Ele disse sorrindo, e então trocamos um "high-five". A situação logo pareceu tranquilizar, nos despedimos e eu fui pra casa. Provavelmente eu encontraria Maka lá e explicaria a situação, se é que ela já não estava ciente. É, isso foi mais fácil do que parecia! Foi tão sossegado que me pergunto o porque daqueles dois terem ficado tão neuróticos!

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Já era noite e eu estava aconchegado em meu sofá, lendo um livro, em frente a minha lareira. Já havia explicado a situação para Liz e Patty, aproveitei para tomar um banho (de olhos abertos!). Me perguntei como Black*Star e Soul reagiram ao feitiço e não pude de pensar em algumas coisas, fazendo-me soltar um risinho abafado. Fiquei imaginando também o que a Maka foi fazer depois que nos despedimos. Maka… Finalmente, eu poderia arranjar uma oportunidade para contar para ela como eu me sentia. Mas como o faria? Isso ainda vai me levar a loucura! Acho que agora estou mais frustrado que antes... Estou perdindo em meus pensamentos, tentando imaginar alguma forma descente de dizer a ela que a amo…

–Kid, vai atender a porta! – Liz gritou de algum cômodo da casa. A campainha havia tocado? Estava tão distraído que nem percebi. Quem poderia ser a essa hora da noite?

Me surpreendi demasiadamente quando abri a porta. Era… a garota que eu mais desejava ver e ao menos tempo queria evitar ter contato; que ocupava meus pensamentos todos os dias; por quem eu estava apaixonado… Era Maka que estava ali, na minha frente e estava carregando uma mala de viagem na mão.

–Kid, desculpe te incomodar mas… Seria muito pedir para ficar um tempo morando por aqui com vocês?

–Co…co..mo? – Engasguei as palavras ao ouvir o pedido dela, ao mesmo tempo que corei, mas logo recompus a postura. - Morar aqui? Por que, o que houve?

–Bem, é que… Sabe, os idiotas do Black*Star e do Soul resolveram passar o tempo que estiverem com o corpo trocado lá em casa, e acho que não suportaria conviver com os dois ao mesmo tempo… Perguntei para Tsubaki se poderia ficar na casa dela, mas parece que ela vai aproveitar essa oportunidade para viajar. Aí, no calor do momento, anunciei ao Soul que iria ficar por aqui mesmo. Ele protestou até o fim, mas não me importei com isso, na verdade só tenho arrependimentos por ter dito a ele tão decidida que ficaria aqui antes mesmo de te perdir permissão. – Ela disse, parecendo um tanto encabulada.

–Não.. não tem problema… Você pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser, Maka… Sinta-se em casa… - Disse, tentando ser cavalheiro e evitando ao máximo parecer constrangido.

–Obrigada, Kid! – Ela me abraçou, novamente me envolvendo calorosamente, da forma que só ela sabe fazer… Já estava sentindo falta desta sensação. Sabe, acho que eu poderia me acostumar com isso facilmente…

–De nada… Entre, por favor. – Sorri, tentando manter uma postura descente.

Ela cumprimentou Liz e Patty, se acomodou no quarto de visita, dei a ela um tempo sozinha para arrumar as coisas dela e então saiu do quarto, já vestida para dormir, com um pijama de conjunto. E que belo pijama… Simétrico e acertado nas curvas dela!

Sentamos na sala, já era noite mas ainda não estávamos com sono, e não demorou muito para começarmos a conversar, descontraídamente.

–E o peixe da Blair? – Indaguei, lembrando que não foi preciso que Blair me desse banho, nosso tempo em corpos trocados, ainda que longo em nossa noção de tempo, foi curto. Tudo acabou antes desse "mal ser necessário.

–É verdade! Você não vai precisar pagá-lo! Que bom… – Ela disse, parecendo aliviada.

–É, mas isso também significa que… Deixa pra lá… - Me interrompi, um tanto chateado. Isso significaria que ela não iria precisar sair comigo, em troca do peixe. Eu não poderia simplesmente exigir isso dela. Mas não foi necessário que eu completasse a frase para ela entendesse o que eu estava querendo dizer.

–Ah.. nada haver, Kid… Podemos sair sim! Mas ao invés de servir como uma forma de recompensa pelo peixe, que tal simplesmente comemorarmos por termos voltado ao normal?

Fiquei radiante aos escutar tais palavras. A garota que eu amava estava me convidando para sair! E Por pura e espontânea vontade. Não havia outra coisa no mundo que eu gostaria mais de ouvir do que isso…

–Então, que tal amanhã? – Disse alegre, sorrindo esplêndidamente para ela e expressando uma explícita animação.

–Parece bom! – Ela sorriu docemente em resposta.

**xxx**

**É isso, minha gente!**  
**Chegou! Finalmente! É, eles vão sair juntos. Aguardem ansiosamente pelo próximo! Agora a coisa vai fluir, hehe E fica a dica: Não direi como a Maka fazia xixi, hem! Usem a imaginação. E BEM FEITO pro Soul e pro Black*Star, eles mereceram. Mas se bem que não foi um castigo tão grande, né? Eles se conformaram facilmente e se acertaram rápido. Bleh!**  
**Enfim, por favor comentem, digam o que acharam Ah, vocês já sabem o que fazer, né? Beijinhos, amados leitores!**


	7. Turbulência emocional

**Oi, finalmente voltei a postar, agora vai gente! Tô de férias e tô a mil!  
Uma dica:**** Leiam até o fim****!  
Boa leitura!**

**xxx**

**7. Turbulência emocional**

**KID P.D.V**

–Vamos então? – Sorri docemente a Maka enquanto abria a porta da limusine para ela entrar.

–Obrigada, Kid, você é muito gentil. – Ela sorriu tímida em resposta.

Entrei no carro logo em seguida e o interior do veículo ficou silencioso a partir deste momento e permaneceu assim durante todo o percurso. Eu estava nervoso, era meu primeiro encontro com a menina que amava, não sabia agir em uma situação daquelas. Ainda estava pensando em uma maneira de contar a ela como me sentia, mas nenhuma forma interessante e menos constrangedora de começar o assunto me vinha a cabeça.

–Tudo bem, Kid? – Ela indagou, demonstrando preocupação.

Fingi normalidade e assenti, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Uma leve vermelhidão ocupou meu rosto, todavia ela, por minha sorte, não havia notado. Supliquei em pensamento que chegássemos logo no nosso destino, afim de ser possível respirar um ar menos... sufocante.

–Aqui estamos – Disse, agora mais tranquilizado. Saí do carro, estiquei as juntas e respirei fundo. Com a coragem estabelecida, me aproximei de minha bela dama, ofereci meu braço, cavalheiro, e a levei para a mesa reservada, no restaurante que havia escolhido. Maka pareceu surpreendida por tamanha exuberância do local.

–É lindo Kid... Está tudo bem mesmo pra você me trazer em um lugar tão... caro? – Ela falou em baixo tom de voz, parecendo encabulada.

–Não se preocupa Maka, eu faço questão. – Ressaltei em doce tom e puxei a cadeira para ela. Sentei logo em seguida. Ela sorriu e pareceu aceitar bem a situação. Pedimos nossa refeição e enquanto aguardávamos pela chegada dos pratos um silêncio incômodo novamente tomou conta do ambiente. Como poderia mudar a atmosfera? Refleti por um minuto, olhei em volta e reparei nas flores que estavam decorando nossa mesa. Eram rosas vermelhas... Sorri para mim mesmo.

–Por que está sorrindo sozinho, Kid? – Ela indagou inocente, soltando um risinho descontraído.

–Nada não.. – Corei de leve e sorri - São só essas rosas. Gosto muito delas, sabe? São flores tão belas, graciosas e...

–...Misteriosas? – Ela completou, tentando adivinhar o que eu diria. E acertou em cheio.

–É. – Olhei-a com admiração e levemente surpreso. Sorrimos um para o outro e os olhares se encontraram. O clima tornou-se finalmente ameno. E atmosferava exalava certo romantismo... Seria aquela a hora certa de me confessar? Bem, eu não poderia segurar por muito mais tempo... Acho que deveria ao menos fazer uma tentativa...

–Maka, sabe... Eu andei pensando e eu queria te dizer... – Me interrompi, encabulado. Maka me olhou com ânsia, aguardando o que eu havia para dizer a ela.

–Bem, é que... Eu... Eu acho que... Gosto de você! – Exaltei em tom desnecessariamente alto. Fechei os olhos afim de evitar ver logo de cara a reação dela. Quando os abri, apesar de ansiar uma resposta positiva, percebia pela expressão dela que não seria bem isso que aconteceria em seguida...

–Bem, Kid... Como posso dizer... – Ela falou em baixo tom, expressando chateação. – É que.. eu já gosto de outra pessoa, sabe...

–Co...mo? Quer dizer... É claro... – Respodi extremamente agoniado, porém levemente aliviado por ter finalmente confessado o que sentia.

–E... Acho que você sabe quem é... Mas, de qualquer forma, podemos continuar amigos? – Ela murmurou, tentando parecer educada.

–É claro que sim. – Disse, fingindo um sorriso, porém estava com meu interior despedaçado. Então é isso que é ser rejeitado? Maldito Soul... Roubando a única garota que já amei em toda a minha vida. Isso dói. Dói demais.

–Desculpe Kid, vou ter que ir agora, o clima já ficou chato...

–Maka, por favor... Não vai.. Não me deixa, por favor! – Exaltei agonizando, com uma sensação de profundo vazio e solidão me consumindo... Estava tudo acabado... Ou pelo menos parecia, até que eu abri os olhos... Por amor de Shinigami-sama, toda que aconteceu agora há pouco não passou de um pesadelo. O pior de minha vida, aliás. O suor escorria em meu rosto e eu estava trêmulo. Senti um aperto no peito. Levantei da cama, lavei o rosto e quando voltei para o quarto me apoiei no parapeito da janela para tomar um ar. Já era manhã. Os pássaros cantarolavam e a brisa estava amena. Logo, escutei uma batida leve na minha porta.

–Kid, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas a Liz pediu para eu te acordar. – Uma voz que inconfundivelmente era de Maka murmurou do outro lado da porta, tentando educadamente me acordar.

–Já estou indo, obrigada, Maka. – Respondi, já mais calmo.

Troquei minhas roupas e fui em direção a cozinha. Agora, o meu dia começaria de verdade.

**xxx**

**POR FAVOR não me matem, eu fui muito malvada, eu sei, mas eu precisava fazer isso, sempre quis fazer uma maldade dessas. Turbulência de emoções mais pra vocês do que pro Kid né, hehe. Desculpem, não me odeiem por favor :(  
Mas claro que capítulo curto não combina comigo e não sou sacana a ponto de postar isso e só, né. Foi só uma zoadinha de boas vindas para mim mesma. Aiai! Enfim, aguardem mais um pouquinho que o capítulo de verdade está a caminho. :)  
E mais uma vez. NÃO ME MATEM! hehe**


	8. Sentimentos dela, nostalgia e intimidade

**Olá meus queridos. É claro que eu não deixaria vocês com apenas aquilo, aqui está o capítulo de verdade, e vejam bem. Já estou avisando, vou fazê-lo em partes pois vai ser loongo. Tem muitoo KiMa pra sair quentinho do forno! Bem, aqui está a primeira parte. Espero que esteja dentro de suas expectativas. Boa leitura!**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 8. Os sentimentos dela, nostalgia e intimidade.**

**MAKA P.D.V**

–Bom dia, Kid. – Sorri amena e recebi um cumprimento gentil em resposta. Ele já estava em perfeitas condições logo de manhã, vestindo sua roupas simetricamente ajeitadas e com o penteado impecavelmente arrumado, como o esperado dele. Ele logo se sentou e então eu o servi com o omelete que havia preparado para o café da manhã. Eu havia insistido a Liz que me permitisse preparar a refeição naquela manhã como forma de agradecimento pela hospitalidade por parte dos anfitriões da mansão. Tamanha insistência resultou na tão almejada permissão.

–Foi você quem fez? – Ele indagou ao olhar o prato.

–Sim, como forma de agradecimento. – Respondi em tom gentil. Sentei ao lado dele e ele então provou o omelete. Aguardei uma reação por parte dele, ansiando positividade, mas antes de qualquer palavra dele já me senti elogiada, pois apenas observando expressões faciais percebi a tamanha satisfação por parte dele em degustar minha receita.

–Está maravilhoso! – Ele exclamou sorridente. – Sabores perfeitamente equilibrados! Isso é que é simetria! – Ele disse, parecendo realmente se deliciar com o omelete. Apesar de tanta estranheza desse TOC dele, definitivamente ele era uma pessoa que esbaldava gentileza e espontâneidade. Qualidades, aliás, que apreciava muito nele. Não somente isso, mas também a inteligência e o cavalheirismo. Realmente, Kid era uma pessoa admirável. É, de fato, a primeira vez que sinto tanto interesse por um garoto... Sorri levemente pra mim mesma, corando devido aos meus pensamentos e decidi começar a comer do prato que servi para mim, afim de espantá-los.

–Então, Kid, sobre o encontro de hoje... Onde nós iremos? – Indaguei, já ansiando por nosso passeio em conjunto. Eu geralmente não me animava muito em sair. Porém, desde pouco depois do incidente da troca de corpos, criei uma afinidade maior com o Kid e notei o quão divertido é ficar ao lado dele. Passar um tempinho com ele me soava agora uma ótima ideia. Aliás, tinha certeza que seria um programa interessante.

–Bem, onde... vamos? – Ele questinou a si, parecendo desnorteado.

–Que tal na praia? – Uma terceira voz surgiu no ambiente, se intrometendo na nossa conversa.

–Liz! Você estava ouvindo a conversa? – Kid indagou, extremamente surpreso e corado. Eu não estava em uma situação diferente.

–O que? Não, eu estava pensando alto, não tem nada haver com vocês. Por favor me ignorem e continuem a conversa! – Ela saiu sorrateira com um sorriso maroto, após o claro discurso mentiroso e sugestivo. De qualquer forma, apenas ignoramos-a como o requisitado e ficamos por um tempo pensando em alguma opção pertinente.

–Já sei! – Kid exclamou.

–No que pensou? – Indaguei curiosa.

–É uma surpresa. Não querendo te apressar, mas como o que eu pensei em fazer exige bastante tempo, a senhorita poderia ir se vestir para irmos logo cedo? Tenho certeza que irá valer a pena. – Ele sorriu para mim, parecendo ansioso.

–Certo. – Preferi não questionar, gostava de surpresas. Levantei-me para me dirigir ao quarto.

–Ah, tenho um pedido. Vista uma calça pois para fazer o que pretendo usar saia pode tornar as coisas um pouco... Inviáveis. – Ele alertou, o que me fez ficar ainda mais tomada pela curiosidade. Apenas assenti e segui rumo a meu quarto temporário.

Estava quase pronta para sair, já com as roupas vestidas, quanto escutei batidas em minha porta. Quando abri, logo vi que era Liz. Ela adentrou o quarto sem permissão e começou a revirar minhas roupas.

–O que está fazendo, Liz? – Indaguei suspeitosamente, um tanto incomodada.

–Vou te arrumar apropriadamente. Você usa sempre as mesmas roupas, menina! Um encontro é algo especial! Tem que mudar um pouco.

Ela pegou um conjunto a escolha dela e tentou me ajudar a trocar minhas roupas. Rejeitei educadamente.

–Olha Liz, para começo de conversa, como você soube que vamos sair? Estava nos espionando?

Ela olhou para o lado em silêncio, assumindo a culpa.

–Certo, tudo bem... Mas sabe, é só um passeio normal entre amigos. Deixe-nos decidir o que fazer. Por que tanta preocupação conosco?

–Bem, é que.. É a primeira vez que o Kid se apaixona, então tudo tem que sair perfeito e... Opa! – Ela levou as mãos na boca para se silenciar, evitando que falasse mais alguma palavra. Então... o Kid estava...apaixonado? Por mim?

–Apaixonado, é... – Murmurei baixinho, corando violentamente. O constrangimento era naquele momento explícito, porém o que ela havia dito não era uma surpresa tão grande para mim pois imaginava que algo assim poderia estar acontecendo já fazia um tempo... Quer dizer, eu sou totalmente sensível a almas, consigo perceber mudanças emocionais ligadas a uma aura. Posso não estar antenada com o Soul perception ligado a todo momento mas consigo sentir vibrações vindas das pessoas, dependendo da situação e intensidade do sentimento exposto. Já faz um tempo que noto uma sensação calorosa e acolhedora originada das vibrações de alma dele, e só as sinto quando ele está próximo de mim. Havia feito suposições sem muita preocupação, mas Liz acaba de afirmar minha hipótese. E provavelmente ela não está mentindo. Afinal, posso sentir a aura dela cercada de arrependimento por ter dito que acabou de dizer. Então... eu não estava errada...

–Por favor, finja que não escutou isso. – Ela implorou, desesperada.

–Bem, na verdade... Eu acho que já suspeitava. – Comentei.

–Sério? – Ela indagou, incrédula.

–É. Digamos que... Sou sensível a emoções, e quanto mais sensível a pessoa é, mais fácil é de notar certas coisas.

–Vindo do você, faz sentido... – Ela pareceu convencida. – Então... Já que você já sabe... O que me diz sobre isso? O que acha do Kid? Você gosta dele?

De fato, Kid era uma pessoa incrível e que tinha gostos muito semelhantes aos meus. Eu... provavelmente gostava dele... Talvez mais do que imaginava há pouco tempo atrás... Mas não poderia simplesmente dizer isso na frente da Liz, era muito constrangedor. Sorri tímida e corei fortemente. Ela logo entendeu e sorriu em resposta.

–Certo, vou parar de intrometer, agora estou mais tranquila. Espero que se resolvam logo. – Ela deu um tampinha gentil em minhas costas e saiu do quarto. Refleti por uns instante. Me olhei no espelho e suspirei. É.. O que a Liz havia dito sobre minhas roupas há pouco estava totalmente correto. Não custava eu me arrumar melhor. Troquei novamente minhas vestimentas e soltei meu cabelo, deixando-o totalmente livre. Ajeitei-o com um creme, peguei uma bolsinha para guardar a carteira e afins e finalmente desci. Kid estava me esperando no sofá ao lado do Belzebub e de uma câmera fotográfica.

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Escutei a Maka se aproximando e então me levantei para explicar a ela o que eu havia programado. Todavia, por um instante não consegui falar absolutamente nada pois me deparei com uma belíssima visão. Ela estava tão encantadora... Tão linda. É possível se apaixonar duas vezes seguidas pela mesma pessoa? Passados alguns segundos me recompus afim de evitar constrangimentos e me lembrei que devia instruí-la ao que faríamos a seguir.

– Venha comigo até o quintal, Maka, por favor.

Ela pareceu estranhar a instrução porém me seguiu sem questionar. Eu carregava o meu skate em uma das mãos e a câmera em outra. Ao chegarmos, me virei para encara-la com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Maka, já quis saber qual a sensação de voar no Belzebub?

– Na verdade eu nunca havia pensado nisso, mas agora que você perguntou soou interessante.

– Ótimo! Que acha de dar um passeio por cima de Death City e de cidades vizinhas? Podemos fotografar belas paisagens.

– Parece maravilhoso Kid! Apesar de que... Racionando melhor agora, eu acho que tenho um pouquinho de medo de altura...

–Ah, não se preocupe, é só uma questão de costume! Pode confiar em mim! – Exaltei com animação. Coloquei o Belzebub no chão e subi na ponta dele, deixando espaço para a Maka atrás de mim. Ela então pegou a câmera de minha mão, guardou na bolsa dela e se acomodou em cima do skate.

–Podemos levantar voo? – Perguntei educadamente.

– É, acho que sim... – Ela parecia levemente trêmula. Olhei-a e sorri de leve.

– Pode confiar. Segura em mim. Eu não vou te deixar cair. – Disse gentilmente e a Maka então pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Ela segurou firme em minha cintura e logo estávamos levantando voo, o que a fez se amendrotar um pouco, fazendo-a mudar de apenas mãos me segurando a um forte abraço por trás. Corei de leve mas tentei não demonstrar constrangimento. – Vamos lá então.

Subi a uma altura razoável e em pouco tempo Maka se acostumou com a altura e já estava apreciando a paisagem. Ela parecia admirada.

–É lindo, Kid! Você sempre vê essa paisagem maravilhosa, né. Tenho inveja!

–É, tenho que concordar que é realmente invejável... – Eu disse, jubiloso.

– E para onde iremos primeiro?

– Quero te mostrar o meu lugar.

–O seu lugar?

–É, onde eu gosto de ir para pensar, sabe?

Em pouco tempo chegamos a nosso destino. Pousei o Belzebub e descemos dele.

**MAKA P.D.V**

O lugar que Kid queria me mostrar era incrível, imediatamente fiquei estupefata. Mal eu sabia que havia uma pasiagem tão bela ao redor de Death City, tão repleta de gramíneas e arbustos intensamente verdes, mesmo que no topo de uma montanha terrosa. Haviam, ainda, flores de todos os tipos, alguns macaquinhos e pássaros sonorizavam o ambiente. Esse mundo é realmente recheado de surpresas... Já fazia um tempo que não me surpreendia com uma paisagem natural. Caminhamos por alguns minutos até nos deparar com um precipício que enquadrava uma vista maravilhosa de toda a Death City. O lugar de Kid cada ver mais me deixava maravilhada. Como será que ele descobriu esse lindo lugar?

–Meu pai me trazia aqui quando eu era pequeno. Não sei bem o motivo, mas ele me apresentou esse lugar há muito tempo atrás. Não pessoalmente, pois não haveria como, mas lembro-me dele indicando a um criado que cuidava de mim esse lugar, para me trazer aqui quando eu estivesse muito triste. Até hoje me encanto com a exuberância dessa paisagem e essa atmosfera me acalma, principalmente em momentos críticos. – Ele respondeu, quase como que se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. – Inclusive é um ambiente que naturalmente me traz lembranças boas. Quando criança, sempre me traziam aqui quando eu resmungava muito, e hoje, por conta própria, ainda venho aqui para refletir. E sempre me fez muito bem. É nostálgico. Me satisfaz muito saber o quão meu pai me conhece para indicar um lugar como esse e saber que será tão bom para meu conforto. Isso mostra o quão ele se importa comigo e me entende. Aliás, outro grande motivo de eu gostar tanto daqui. – Explicou. Respirei fundo, e me senti extasiada com a atmosfera acolhedora a qual o ambiente realmente exalava. Um sentimento de admiração por Kid se fortaleceu ainda mais ao ouvir suas palavras. O carinho dele por aquele lugar era devido a motivos tão inocentes e dignos. Certamente ele era alguém com quem valia a pena ter uma forte amizade.

– Sabe, Maka. Você é a primeira pessoa que trago aqui. Na verdade, é a única que sinto vontade em compartilhar tamanha nostalgia. Não sei bem o motivo, mas... Me sinto bem contando sobre esse lugar para você... – Ele disse em baixo tom de voz, sorrindo tímido e com os olhados voltados ao chão.

–Fico feliz em saber... Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, Kid. Gostei de saber um pouquinho mais sobre você e de conhecer essa sua outra parte. – Sorri com satisfação porém um pouco encabulada por tamanha honra concedida a mim.

–Bem, eu sei que é chato pedir assim, mas pode guardar segredo? – Ele perguntou, um tanto envergonhando.

–Claro, Kid. Eu já não pretendia contar a ninguém sobre isso. Você quis contar só para mim sobre isso, então não tenho motivo nenhum de sair espalhando para outras pessoas. É um segredo nosso. – Expliquei gentilmente e sorri, dando-o segurança de meu sigilo. Ele sorriu de volta em resposta.

–Obrigada Maka... Bem... Que tal tirarmos uma foto aqui? – Ele sugeriu.

–Eu não perderia uma recordação desse lugar por nada! – Anunciei, frenética, peguei a câmera e me posicionei ao lado dele, a paisagem aérea era o cenário da fotografia. O envolvi com uma das mãos, apoiando um dos meus braços sob o ombro dele e então registramos o momento. Sugeri então ficarmos mais um tempo por ali para apreciar a beleza natural e em pouco tempo estávamos sentados lado a lado, bem próximos entre si, apenas contemplando a paisagem juntos. Nunca me senti tão bem e ao mesmo tempo tão a vontade perto dele. Não queria que aquela sensação fosse embora de forma alguma e certamente o sentimento era recíproco. Cada vez mais eu notava o quão íntima de Kid eu estava me tornando. E era inevitável: Isso só me fazia querer me aproximar ainda mais dele.

**xxx**

**Aí vocês perguntam: "Mas o Belzebub pode voar tão alto?" Na verdade eu não me lembro muito bem como que é no mangá, mas aqui ele pode. Imaginação gente. Mas enfim, é só detalhe. O que acharam? Ainda tem muita coisa para eles fazerem! Vai ser um encontro e tanto né. Sobre a Maka, resolvi explorar um pouco os sentimentos dela, já que havia feito demais com o Kid e pouquissimo com ela. Enfim, comentem!**


	9. Visita inesperada

**Meus queridos, como vão? **  
**Dessa vez eu me empolguei, realmente tô a mil, ficou bem grandão, se preparem! *_***

**xxx**

**Capítulo 9. Visita inesperada**

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Aquela manhã foi definitivamente a melhor da minha vida. Eu estava no lugar onde mais amava estar, apreciando a vista que mais amava apreciar a sós ao lado da garota com a qual eu mais amava passar o tempo. Por um ínfimo momento imaginei se tudo aquilo não se passava de apenas um sonho. Mas não, desta vez era real. Eu era definitamente um homem e Shinigami de muita sorte. Está certo que eu não havia, ainda, confessado o que sentia para ela, todavia senti-la perto de mim, exalando uma aura tão acolhedora quanto tranquilizante, já era uma tremenda vitória.

Permanecemos na montanha até próximo de meio dia conversando até que a nossa fome decidiu despertar e então resolvemos descer para a cidade afim de almoçar em um restaurante qualquer. Estávamos caminhando pela rua em busca de um lugar interessante quando fomos interrompidos por uma figura, que cutucou meu ombro pelas costas. Me virei afim de descobrir quem era. Mesmo antes de identificar decidi já me preparar para o pior. Fechei os olhos brevemente e respirei fundo, pois sabia que seja lá quem fosse provavelmente estragaria a simetria do meu dia perfeito.

– Death the Kid? É você mesmo? – Perguntou o homem. Era um adulto, aparentava mais ou menos quarenta anos de idade, cabelos negros e levemente grisalhos. A aura dele estava amena e não me era estranha. Mas para ser sincero, eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança nítida daquela pessoa. Mas ele sabia meu nome. De onde eu o conhecia? Maka me olhou de canto de olho, como se indagasse o mesmo.

– Posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntei com imparcialidade.

– Esses olhos dourado e as três linhas brancas no cabelo. Só pode ser você! – Ele ignorou minha pergunta e repentinamente me abraçou de maneira amigável, porém sem medir a força, quase esmagando todos os ossos do meu corpo.

–Mff... – Tentei soltar alguma palavra, todavia estava impossibilitado naquele momento. Ele percebeu meu desespero e então me soltou e me olhou com sorriso no rosto.

– Me desculpe! Parece que você não se lembra de mim. Como sou burro, é claro que não lembraria! Você era tão pequenininho quando eu te conheci. Meu nome é John, eu era um dos criados da mansão e cuidava de você quando você era desse tamanho. – Ele mostrou com as mãos uma certa medida e, de acordo com meus cálculos, eu não deveria ter mais de quatro anos. – Mas olha só como você cresceu. Já está tão moço! E que sortudo, acompanhado de uma mocinha tão bonita. É sua namorada?

Tanto eu quanto a Maka coramos ao infinito.

– Não! Somos apenas amigos! – Eu me apressei em dizer, todavia no fundo me sentia um tanto decepcionado em ser obrigado a pronunciar essas palavras. Maka assentiu, confirmando o que eu havia dito.

– Ah entendo. Como se chama, mocinha?

– Maka Albarn, muito prazer! – Ela o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos e sorriu.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita Albarn. Viu, foi ótimo reencontrá-lo, mas agora preciso ir para casa pois minha família está me esperando para o almoço e se eu não chegar logo minha mulher me mata. Com licença! – Ele disse e então nos despedimos.

– Esse moço parece ser uma boa pessoa. Ele é muito simpático e parece ter uma alma muito receptiva e paternal. – Maka disse com um sorriso no rosto e eu assenti. Estava claro o motivo de eu não lembrar dele nitidamente, assim como o porque daquela aula não me ser estranha. Eu era apenas um bebê quando ele cuidava de mim. De qualquer forma, foi apenas um reencontro rápido. Agora, finalmente poderíamos retomar a simetria do dia. Estávamos prestes a dobrar a esquina e continuar com a nossa busca por um restaurante quando ouvimos um chamado. Nos viramos e demos de cara com a mesma figura simpática que há alguns segundos atrás havíamos nos deparado. Ele estava ofegante.

– Desculpe incomodá-los de novo, mas só agora que notei que fui muito mal-educado! Por acaso vocês já almoçaram?

– Na verdade não... – Eu respondi com educação, apesar de meu interior desejar ter mentido para eu voltar a ficar a sós com a Maka.

– Bem, então por favor, me acompanhem! Minha mulher faz uma comida maravilhosa! Eu faço questão. O pessoal de casa vai amar receber visitas, já que geralmente não recebemos muitas. É claro, se não for atrapalhá-los.

Estava prestes a recusar educadamente mas Maka me interrompeu.

– É claro, porque não? – Ela disse, sorridente. Mas era óbvio que Maka não recusaria. Uma pessoa tão amigável nos oferecendo de tão bom grado alguma coisa, ela não seria do tipo de pessoa capaz de simplesmente recusar, seria algo totalmente insensível. Sinto até vergonha de mim mesmo por ter sido egoísta a ponto de pensar em fazer tamanha insensibilidade apenas em benefício próprio. Bem, o que importa é que Maka ficará feliz, sendo assim estarei satisfeito.

– Bem, podemos ir sim, sem problemas. – Sorri com gentileza e então o acompanhamos.

Enquanto caminhávamos o homem contava com entusiasmo a respeito da família, ele parecia realmente amá-los muito. Maka escutava o discurso de John com excitação explícita nos olhos e aparentava estar bem entretida com o assunto, que parecia muito a atrair. Com certeza uma figura tão paterna quanto aquela a chamaria a atenção, considerando o pai que tinha... Me confortava ver tamanha felicidade emanando da aura dela. Enfim, após uma boa distância de caminhada, finalmente chegamos.

A casa de John era simples, possuia um quintal razoavelmente pequeno e era cercada por um muro de alvernaria branco. Quando ele abriu o portão e adentramos o área do quintal, imediatamente, sem qualquer aviso, uma bola de pêlos disparou para cima de mim, não tive sequer um mísero segundo para raciocinar qualquer coisa. Caí na grama enlameada e senti algo molhando minha bochecha. Logo notei que era um cachorrão que estava me lambendo. A cauda dele balançava freneticamente e eu podia sentir aquele bafo-de-onça adentrar minhas narinas. Como ele pôde... Minhas roupas... A simetria! Foi dizimada... Agora eu não presto. Sou um inútil... Como poderei viver?

– Desculpe por isso! – John disse encabulado e desesperadamente tirou o cachorro de cima de mim. – Mas... Por que você está chorando? Se machucou, Kid?

– A simetria... Eu sou um lixo... – Balbuciei. Nem sequer senti vontade de levantar do chão, estava ocupado lamentando profundamente aquela situação horripilante na qual eu me encontrava.

– É que... Ele tem assimetrofobia*. – Maka respondeu por mim.

– Mas é claro. Como pude esquecer disso? Quando você era bebê chorava toda vez que eu esquecia de arrumar seu berço depois que eu te tirava dele. Fiquei preocupado e então fui perguntai ao seu pai e ele me explicou sobre essa sua desordem. – Ele disse, rindo. Como tamanha desgraça dessas, deixar uma cama desarrumada, poderia ser considerado engraçado? É horrível! Absurdo! O que mais me indignou foi que Maka não reagiu diferente. Ela também estava rindo da minha desgraça, ainda que tentando desfarçar tampando a boca com uma das mãos. Traidora! Fitei-a com os olhos afundados em irritação e fiz um bico teimoso, como forma de protesto. Ela logo notou e tentou cessar o riso.

– Desculpe Kid, eu não consegui resistir. É que eu não pude deixar de tentar te imaginar quando era um bebezinho manhoso! Devia ser tão lindinho! – Ela anunciou e voltou a rir. Era uma risada sincera e amigável. Tão reconfortante que foi impossível não me sentir tranqulizado, mesmo com ela ignorando a simetria da situação e imaginando algo tão constrangedor. A vermelhidão em meu rosto não me ofereceu uma trégua. Todavia, logo recuperei o raciocínio e fiz uma careta teimosa, voltando a exalar certa irritação.

John estendeu a mão para mim e sorriu.

– Venha cá, eu tenho algumas roupas antigas minhas, talvez sirvam em você. Vou levar as suas para lavar e as devolvo limpas até o fim da tarde. Mil desculpas pelo transtorno. Vamos entrar?

Aceitei a ajuda dele e logo estava novamente de pé, ainda incomodado com minhas roupas porém menos que antes ao passo que recebi uma notícia que prometia melhorar as coisas. Ao entrarmos nos deparamos com uma mulher de meia idade, cabelos e olhos castanhos e uma criança que deveria ter mais ou menos seis ou sete anos, muito semelhante à mulher.

– Papai! – A pequena correu em direção ao John e pulou para cima dele, dando-lhe um belo de um abraço.

– Então temos visitar hoje, querido? Se tivesse me avisado antes eu teria arrumado a casa melhor! – A senhora disse, aparentando estar encabulada.

– Por favor não se incomode. – Maka anunciou de forma educada.

– Meu nome é Lana, sou esposa do John. São dois belos jovens que temos aqui hoje, como se chamam?

– Me chamo Death the Kid, prazer em conhecê-la.

– O filho do Shinigami-sama? Oras, é uma honra recebê-lo aqui! O John já me falou sobre você! – Ela sorriu e me apertou minha mão com excitação e então direcionou o olhar para a Maka. – E a senhorita seria a namorada dele?

– N-não! Sou apenas uma amiga. Maka Albarn, prazer... – Novamente coramos ao infinito e além.

– Ah sim! Me desculpe pela pergunta inconveniente. Aliás, porque você está todo enlameado, mocinho? Foi o Khai, de novo, querido? – Ela agora direcionou um olhar acusatório ao John.

– É... Eu esqueci de prendê-lo antes de sair de casa. Me desculpe. – Ele coçou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, parendo se sentir envergonhado. – Aliás, venha comigo Kid, irei providenciar roupas para você. Você pode aproveitar e deixar o seu Skate ali no quarto e evitar ficar carregando peso enquanto está por aqui.

Ele colocou a filha no chão com cuidado e então eu segui ele e aguardei pela troca, impacientemente. Eu queria reestabelecer a simetria do meu corpo o mais rápido possível.

**MAKA P.D.V**

Enquanto aguardava fiquei conversando com a esposa de John, que aliás era extremamente simpática. Em um certo ponto da conversa, senti alguém puxando levemente a minha calça. Instintivamente olhei para baixo afim de verificar quem era.

– Senhorita Maka, quer brincar comigo? – A pequena criança pediu, com uma voz doce e inocente. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao me deparar com uma carinha tão fofa. Agachei para acompanhar a altura dela e a afaguei a cabeça de leve.

– Mas que gracinha que você é! É claro que vou brincar com você!

– Vocês podem brincar sim, mas só depois do almoço, certo Kelli? – Lana requisitou educadamente.

– Ok mamãe! – Kelli respondeu, aceitando o pedido da mãe com tranquilidade. Educação e simpatia eram certamente características dominantes naquela família.

–Aliás, preciso ir lá na cozinha desligar o fogo para não queimar a comida! Se importa de ficar um pouco com a Kelli, Maka?

– É claro que não. Pode ir tranquila. – Anunciei e então Lana agradeceu e saiu apressada para a cozinha.

– Senhorita Maka, um namorado é aquele que uma outra única pessoa ama e quer muito estar perto dele, não é? – A pequena de repente indagou.

– É isso mesmo, Kelli. Por que? – Questionei, estranhando a pergunta.

– Oras, você disse que o moço que está com você não é seu namorado, certo? Mas só de olhar pra você eu consigo ver que você gosta dele e que apesar de estar dizendo a verdade quando a mamãe perguntou se ele era seu namorado e você disse não, na verdade não queria que realmente fosse assim.

Corei com o que a pequena me disse, ao mesmo tempo que fiquei impressionada. Como ela poderia perceber tudo isso?

– Por que você diz isso? Como poderia saber? – Indaguei, um tanto admirada com a sensibilidade da menina.

– Oras, eu simplesmente consigo sentir tudo isso. É como se estivesse escrito na sua alma. – Ela simplesmente disse, com tranquilidade. Estaria essa menina... Usando o Soul Perception? Talvez ela seja um pouco precoce e já consiga usar sem mesmo saber o que é. E se realmente está o fazendo, ela tem uma percepção absurdamente aguçada, ousaria dizer que talvez até mais do que a minha e a do Kid. Incrível. Estou diante de uma criança que pode futuramente estudar na Shibusen! Será que os pais dela sabem do potencial que tem?

– Você é muito esperta, mocinha! Tenho que te dar os parabéns. – Sorri e afaguei a cabeça dela.

–Muito obrigada! - Ela sorriu em resposta e pareceu sentir-se orgulhosa de si mesma.

–Olha, eu tenho um pedido pra você, Kelli. Que tal fazermos disso um segredo só nosso? – Sussurei no ouvido dela.

– Ué, porque você não quer que ele descubra, senhorita Maka? Está na cara que ele gosta de você também! – Ela simplesmente falou baixinho, acompanhando a brincadeira. Mesmo já sabendo disso, foi impossível eu não corar ao extremo. Além disso, me dei conta de uma coisa óbvia. Quer dizer, eu gosto dele, ele gosta de mim. Porque não estamos juntos ainda? Está certo que eu não sou muito chegada em relacionamentos, mas tentar futuramente ter um com o Kid não me soa uma ideia ruim. Ele é literalmente perfeito e também a pessoa ideal para me fazer compania. – Senhorita Maka? Acorda! Você tá pensando nele, é? – Ela riu baixinho. Corei novamente. Como uma criança tão pequena poderia ser tão atenta? De certa forma, ela me lembrava um pouco eu mesma.

– Eu não estava pensando nele! – Exclamei com teimosia. Uma mentira óbvia, até para uma pequena criança. Ela continuou a rir, até que suspirou e cessou a risada.

– Tá certo, eu guardo segredo. Mas olha, eu vou te contar, eu não consigo entender os adultos. – Ela anunciou, fazendo uma careta.

Logo em seguida, Kid e John chegaram. Kid estava usando uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta cinzenta com estampa, acreditem ou não, de caveira, que encaixava maravilhosamente nele. Era a primeira vez que o via com uma roupa tão diferente da usual e devo admitir que nunca me senti tão atraída por ele quanto naquele momento. Não pude deixar de corar, parecia até um adolescente estupefato, contemplando a parceira do baile enquanto ela desce as escadas com um vestido estupidamente bonito, igual a em inúmeras comédias românticas que já li. A pequena me puxou de leve a calça novamente e ao olhá-la a vi piscando pra mim com um sorrisinho maroto. Ela, como sempre, já havia entendido a situação, o que me fez me tocar que realmente estava encarando o Kid demais e então imediatamente disfarcei, retomando a minha concentração.

– Até que não ficou tão ruim. A simetria está restabelecida. – Ele por fim disse, parecendo satisfeito. Não ficou ruim? Ficou maravilhoso, isso sim. É claro não vou dizer isso para ele, mas é um fato.

– A comida tá pronta! – Lana gritou da cozinha e todos nos direcionamos a ela. O almoço estava divino, era uma refeição completa e com um sabor inteiramente caseiro. Enquanto comíamos a conversa nos descontraía, John contava piadas das mais variadas, Lana nos falava sobre algumas gafes que o marido as vezes cometia e Kelli até nos ensinou uma canção que aprendeu na escola. Foi um ótimo almoço e, além de tudo, eu estava junto do Kid e apenas dele. Não havia o Soul perto para importunar, não tinha Black*Star gritando no meu ouvido o quanto ele se achava uma divindade e nem outros incovenientes parecidos. Estava sendo um dia maravilhoso para mim, o melhor e mais tranquilo de minha vida, certamente.

Terminado o almoço John teve a segurança de antes prender o cachorro Khai, afim de evitar novos acidentes eu então e o Kid fomos ao quintal em uma área cimentada para brincar com a Kelli.

– Vamos brincar de casinha! – A pequena exclamou em tom decidido. Aí tinha coisa. – Eu vou ser a filha, a senhorita Maka vai ser a mamãe e o Kid vai ser... O cachorro da casa!

– QUE? Como assim o cachorro? E não teria que ser o pai? – Kid imediatamente protestou, parecendo indgnado.

– Ué, porque faz tanta questão de ser o papai?– Ela riu baixinho e tanto o Kid quanto eu ficamos extremamente vermelhos.

– Oras... É-é natural que tenha um pai também né! – Ele disse, engasgando as palavras.

–Ah, quer saber. Não quero brincar disso não, vamos brincar de bola que é mais legal! – Ela se levantou e foi atrás do brinquedo. Ela era realmente uma menina esperta, tinha plena consciência do que fazia. E tão cedo. Certamente tinha potencial para ser uma ótima estudante da Shibusen...

– Certo, vamos lá! – Ela voltou com animação explícita noos olhos, carregando uma bola rosa de borracha. Passamos umas boas horas nos divertindo com a pequenina, nunca havia visto Kid sorrindo tanto. Ele corria para lá a para cá, ria junto com Kelli e a pegava no colo para fazer cócegas, parecia um verdadeiro pai se divertindo com sua criança. É, cada vez mais ele me impressionava.

Passado um tempo, Lana requisitou a filha para tomar um banho. Ela se despediu da gente e então John nos chamou para se acomodar na sala de televisão e conversar um pouco. Ele contou sobre como Kid era quando bebê, o que o fez corar aos montes (uma gracinha!), e vou ser sincera, quanto mais eu ouvia sobre ele, mais queria ouvir. Não sabia muito sobre a história do Kid e cada vez mais estava descobrindo coisas sobre ele, o que certamente me trazia uma felicidade curiosa.

– Teve uma vez que o pai dele estava carregando ele no colo e ele ficava dizendo "papa, peta". Ele então entregou a chupeta pro filho e quase se derreteu diante de tanta fofura, era realmente um pai corujão e, além disso, sempre foi uma ótima pessoa. Aposto que ele não mudou nada, estou certo, Kid?

Kid apenas assentiu enquanto olhava para baixo com uma careta, provavelmente quase morrendo de vergonha diante de tantos relatos vexaminosos. Mas realmente, não é dificil imaginar uma cena destas. É só o Shinigami-sama sendo tão... ele!

– E você, Maka, me conte um pouquinho sobre sua história! – Ele requisitou, animado.

– Ah, não tem muito o que dizer. Eu estou com 15 anos e estudo na Shibusen, sou uma artesã de foice. Aliás, senhor John, por acaso já pensou em sua filha um dia estudar nessa escola?

– Na verdade, não. Por que diz isso?

– Apenas por curiosidade. Mas olha, se algum dia ela por acaso tiver uma oportunidade, não deixe de fazê-la tentar entrar, certo?

– Está bem! – Ele sorriu concordando, apesar de parecer não ter compreendido muito bem o que eu disse.

Conversamos por mais um tempo até que Lana e Kelli retornaram e se juntaram a nós. Continuamos lá até o final da tarde, até que percebemos que já estava ficando um pouco tarde e que já estava na hora de ir embora. Kid antes trocou as roupas emprestadas pelas próprias, que já estavam lavadas e secas. Pegou o Skate e então fomos nos despedir.

– Passem por aqui quando quiserem! Serão sempre bem-vindos. – Lana disse com um sorriso no rosto e se despediu.

– Vou sentir saudades de vocês! Por favor voltem para brincar comigo! - Kelli nos abraçou forte.

– Vou acompanhá-los até a porta de saída. – John disse e nos levou até a rua. – Foi um ótimo dia. Mande lembranças a seu pai, Kid. E foi um prazer conhecê-la, Senhorita Albarn!

– O prazer foi todo meu. – Eu disse educada e então por fim nos despedimos.

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

O dia foi ótimo, melhor até do que eu esperava, admito. Porém, infelizmende estava acabando. E não tive a oportunidade de falar a Maka como me sentia. Provavelmente agora iríamos para casa.

– Kid, agora sou eu quem quero te levar pra um lugar que eu gosto muito de ir. Não está tão tarde ainda, o que acha? Vamos lá? – Ela de repente disse, me iluminando novamente.

– É claro, porque não? Quer ir voando? – Falei, a animação estava explícita em meus olhos.

– Acho que vai ser mais gostoso se irmos a pé, não é tão longe assim.

Assenti e a acompanhei. Porém, é claro que não poderíamos ter a paz plena. No meio do caminho nos deparamos com a última pessoa que queria ver na minha frente naquele dia. Soul Eater Evans.

– Maka? O que está fazendo aqui... com ele? – O albino disse com frieza nos olhos e em tom de escárnio (a cena era muito estranha considerando que ele estava no corpo de Black*Star).

– Estamos passeando, qual o problema?

– Nenhum. – Ele disse, tentando parecer indiferente mas claramente com uma aura que emanava desprezo diretamente a minha pessoa. Fique tranquilo, Soul, o sentimento é recíproco. – Escuta Maka, passa lá em casa amanhã, pode ser? Eu quero falar com você. – O que o maldito queria falar com ela? Porque não simplesmente dizia aqui mesmo?

– É, tudo bem Soul, eu passo lá sim. Como vão as coisas lá, aliás? – Ela indagou.

– Estão boas, mas poderiam ser melhores. Falta você lá com a gente. – Ele disse. Certamente estava me provocando.

– E vai continuar faltando enquanto o Black*Star estiver lá. Aliás, cadê ele?

– Ficou em casa, eu fui comprar uns salgadinhos pra gente virar a noite no video-game. Agora vou lá antes que ele ferre com minha reputação. Falou, Maka, até amanhã! – O albino então disse e antes de ir embora olhou-me de canto de olho com frieza. Eu devolvi o olhar. Ele então então despediu-se rapidamente, SOMENTE dela, e então saiu apressado.

– Kid, você e o Soul brigaram? – Ela indagou, curiosa.

– Mais ou menos isso. Mas deixa pra lá. Vamos então? – Perguntei. Ela pareceu aceitar a resposta e então voltou a caminhar.

– Vamos sim! Mal posso esperar para te mostrar o meu lugar. – Ela sorriu e de repente me puxou, segurando minha mão. Apesar de saber que foi apenas um ato instintivo, corei profundamente. A mão dela era tão quente e macia...

**xxx**

**GENTE, É IMPORTANTE QUE LOGO APÓS LER A FIC VOCÊS VEJAM ESSA IMAGEM E VOMITEM BALDES DE ARCO-ÍRIS:**

fs70/i/2013/084/5/b/newborn_death_the_kid_by_

Me inspirei muito nela pra fazer esse capítulo, serião, hehe. Parabéns ao ótimo desenhista.

Gente, outra coisa: ASSIMETROFOBIA EXISTE! SIM, ELA EXISTE! PASMEM. HAHAHA (A não ser que já sabiam disso, aí ignorem).

Enfim, por favor comentem e até a próxima!  
O encontro deles ainda não acabou! Pode ser fim da tarde mas ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar hem! Tchau amados!


	10. Aproximação e programa inusitado

**Gente, perdão pela demora, é que eu fiquei uns dias desenhando a capa dessa fic. Por favor, me digam nos comentários o que acharam dela! Ficou bonita? Reparem que aquelas fotos são do encontro quando eles estavam no penhasco *-* Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, por favor!**

**Olha, esse ficou curtinho, mas espero que gostem.**  
**Aliás, quero passar pra vocês escutarem uma música que gosto muito:**

** watch?v=ShrqdCWwouI**

**Sério, eu acho ela demais. E, aliás, se nunca viram o anime, assistam. É genial! Altamente recomendado.**

**xxx**

**Capítulo 10. Aproximação. Programa inusitado. **

**DEATH THE KID P.D.V**

Em poucos minutos chegamos a um parque aberto onde se podia ver bancos de madeira por todos os lados. Imaginei que sentaríamos em um deles mas, para minha surpresa, Maka desviou do caminho destes e então me guiou até parte do parque que aparentava ser isolada, onde havia apenas um gramado esverdeado vívido e algumas grandiosas sequoias-gigantes. Ela então sentou-se no gramado e fez com o sinal com a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Obedeci e logo que me acomodei ela de repente se deitou ali mesmo e me puxou de leve, requisitando que eu a acompanhasse. Novamente fiz como o ordenado e me dispus ao lado dela enquanto direcionava meu olhar para cima, tentando evitar encará-la, afim de evitar constrangimentos. Por alguns segundos permanecemos daquele jeito em silêncio e logo me perguntei qual o motivo de estarmos ali deitados em pleno jardim aberto. Maka parecia estar confortável pois, ao olhá-la de relance, notei que estava de olhos fechados e com um ameno sorriso estampado no rosto. Bem, não demorou muito para ela responder minha indagação.

– Desculpe Kid, deve estar achando que fiquei louca. – Ela anunciou e então riu baixinho – Esse aqui é meu lugar, sabe? Sempre que brigo com o Soul venho para cá para relaxar. A primeira vez que vim aqui foi em uma noite como essa. Eu estava muito nervosa e então saí de casa e fui procurar um lugar mais isolado para me tranquilizar e pensar um pouco. Caminhei até esse parque mas, como a parte onde ficam os bancos já estava cheia, saí explorando o lugar. Não demorou para eu encontrar esse canto isolado. Desabei assim que notei que estava sozinha, sentei no chão mesmo e então olhei para o céu. Foi uma sábia decisão. Respirei fundo e aos poucos fui parando de chorar, pois a sensação de estar ali tornou-se incrivelmente relaxante. O gramado estava macio e a noite lindamente estrelada e, além disso, a brisa soprava em silêncio no meu ouvido. – Ela disse e foi então que percebi com mais atenção o que estava em minha volta. Belíssima noite aquela, pontinhos reluzentes enfeitavam o céu ao lado de uma enorme lua vívida e sorridente. O vento realmente estava ameno e era possível sentí-lo fornecendo um frescor delicioso ao rosto, revigorando qualquer alma ali presente. A grama oferecia a pele uma suave sensação e o orvalho ali contido refrescava tanto o corpo quanto a mente. – Não demorou muito para eu me acomodar e deitar para apreciar ainda mais aquilo que sentia naquele momento. Depois daquele dia, acabei por decidir visitar esse lugar sempre que estou com algum problema.

– E foi uma ótima escolha, Maka. Esse lugar com certeza é incrível. – Anunciei mais sincero do que nunca e então virei a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela assentiu com um sorriso angelical no rosto e ambos coramos. Decidimos então permanecer em silêncio por alguns instantes e logo direcionamos nosso olhar diretamente para o céu, apenas apreciando a bela paisagem. Após certo tempo de contemplação, Maka decidiu quebrar o silêncio. Redirecionei meu rosto a ela para prestar melhor atenção no que ela diria.

– Kid, você tem ou teve algum um sonho que... digamos, acha meio bobo e as vezes até impossível de ser realizado? Quer dizer, eu por exemplo, já quis ser artista - essencialmente pintora. Obras de arte são incríveis, inspiradoras e exigem uma habilidade digna de contemplação. Muitas vezes tenho vontade de colocar no papel o que eu sinto e me expressar livremente. Mas eu não tenho absolutamente nenhum dom artístico! Só sei desenhar palitinhos. – Ela disse e então riu suavemente, parecendo um tanto encabulada.

– Mas Maka, desenhar não é um dom, sabe? É na verdade uma habilidade que pode ser aprendida. Para nascer sabendo, só sendo um gênio. Normalmente o único requisito necessário para aprender a desenhar é a força de vontade, competência e determinação para treinar bastante. E isso eu tenho certeza que você tem de sobra. – Elogiei-a e então sorri ameno. Ela corou provavelmente devido aos elogios, que aliás, eram mais do que merecidos.

– Nunca parei para pensar dessa forma, Kid. Acho que hoje em dia eu não exerceria a profissão, mas poderia começar a treinar um desenho por hobbie. Está decidido. Vou começar a treinar amanhã mesmo, arduamente! Obrigada! Aliás, agora é sua vez de me contar. Você tem algum sonho?

– Bem... – Corei suavemente e tentei tomar coragem para dizer. É algo um tanto... constrangedor. Meu dever é tomar o lugar de meu pai futuramente, como um genuíno shinigami. Mas a verdade é que... Sabe, é meio vergonhoso. – Hesitei em continuar.

– Pode contar, Kid. Eu não vou rir.

– É que... Eu sempre quis ter uma família normal no futuro, sabe... Uma esposa, filhos, um cachorro... Mas eu tenho um pouco de medo de ficar sozinho por causa de minha natureza e responsabilidades, sabe. Ai, que bobeira, tão clichê e impossível eu ter tudo isso. Admito que isso parecia menos ridículo na minha cabeça.

– Oras Kid, é claro que não é ridículo! Na verdade, acho incrível. Não é impossível de acontecer como você pensa que é, sabe. Homem ou shinigami você continua sendo uma pessoa maravilhosa. Uma mulher com certeza vai te amar pelo que é e, sendo assim, vai aceitar sua natureza e acompanhar seus deveres ajudando da forma que puder. Os filhos vão ser fruto desse amor, certo? E o cachorro, oras, tem tantos abrigos para animais em Death city! – Ela riu, os olhos brilhavam e expressavam sinceridade. Aquele discurso reluziu ainda mais minha noite. - Kid, mais do que ninguém você merece pessoas que te amam na sua vida. Isso não é um sonho, é na verdade um direito.

Assim que ela finalizou o que disse, fiquei sem palavras. Como o esperado de Maka, sempre me surpreendendo da melhor forma possível. Cada segundo que passava eu me apaixonava ainda mais por aquela garota.

– Compartilhamos tanta coisa hoje, não, Kid? É incrível quando você acaba se surpreeendendo tanto com uma pessoa. Descobrir que tem alguém a quem você pode confiar os segredos e que é tão parecida com você. – Ela disse, quase como que tirando as palavras da minha boca, um sorriso tranquilo se dispunha no rosto dela e as maçãs do rosto estavam ruborizadas.

– É, eu acho que nós... temos bastante em comum... Quer dizer, tudo o que você gosta ou faz encaixa perfeitamente comigo. Temos os mesmos hobbies, os mesmos gostos. Mais simétrico para mim do que isso, impossível... – Falei baixinho e com coragem insuficiente para encará-la, novamente direcionando meu olhar ao céu. Ela ficou em silêncio, o que a princípio fez-me sentir preocupação, será que eu havia sido, de alguma forma... exagerado? Foi o que pensei a princípio até que senti algo que tanto me surpreendeu quanto me encabulou. A mão de Maka suavamente... pousou sob a minha. O rubor imediatemente ocupou todo o meu rosto, nunca antes havia me sentindo tão envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo... tão feliz. Por alguns instantes permaneci olhando para cima, constantemente hesitando em virar a cabeça para olhá-la. Finalmente tomei coragem e a olhei, me deparando com belos olhos esverdeados brilhantes e penetrantes. Fomos aos poucos nos aproximando, instintivamente... Porém, um infeliz latido de cachorro nos surpreendeu e bruscamente nos levantamos no susto. Meu coração palpitava e aos poucos achei que estava voltando ao normal, mas na verdade nem tanto. Afinal, o que aconteceu há alguns segundos deixou-me um tanto ansioso. Teria aquilo sido mesmo real? Ela realmente estava para... me beijar? Quer dizer, era o que os olhos dela pareciam dizer para mim. Ela... gostava de mim? Ela realmente gostava de mim?

– Maka, eu... – Tomei finalmente coragem de tentar dizer a ela como me sentia, deveria aproveitar aquela oportunidade. O que acontecera há pouco me deu a força necessária para tentar. Se ela realmente gostava de mim, eu desejava ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dela.

– Kid, tá ficando tarde, que tal irmos pra casa? Olha só, já tá começando a chover – Ela disse apressada me interrompendo e olhando para cima, parecendo tentar desconversar. Bem, se ela quis se desviar do assunto, talvez aquela não fosse a hora mais apropriada de falar para ela. Confesso que, agora que não preciso dizer, tenha sido até um alívio para mim, posso me preparar melhor para fazer direito.

– É, você está certa. – Assenti, um tanto decepcionado mas sem tirar a razão dela e então começamos a caminhar de volta para casa. Bem, já estava tarde, passamos horas conversando no parque e acabamos perdendo a noção do tempo. E, para completar a noite, novamente, um infortúnio tomou conta de nosso destino. A chuva tornou-se intensa em pouquíssimo tempo e era impossível para nós tanto ir tanto andando para casa quanto voando pois o vento soprava de uma forma incômoda e ameaçadora. A decisão mais sensata então nos pareceu ser encontra qualquer lugar para esperar a chuva passar. Nos abrigamos em um café ali perto, aproveitamos para fazer um lanche e aguardamos. Por um bom tempo a chuva não cedeu e já era de madrugada. Eu não havia levado o celular comigo, não queria que ninguém me incomodasse, Maka também estava sem o dela e o telefone da cafeteria estava temporariamente fora de serviço. O café já estava para fechar, não havia uma alma viva ali além das nossas e a da garçonete.

– Desculpe incomodá-los e pedir desta forma, mas o café está fechando.

Pedimos desculpas pelo incoveniente e saímos. Devíamos agora procurar algum outro lugar para nos abrigar novamente enquanto a chuva não acalmasse. No outro lado da rua nos deparamos com uma boate, que aliás o nome não me era estranho. Oras, seriaa aquela que Liz sempre frequentava?

– Sabe de uma coisa, Kid? – Maka de repente anunciou, parecendo animada. – Já quis fazer algo que nunca pensou que faria antes?

– Maka, você está pensando em...? – Indaguei, olhando para dentro da boate.

– Por que não? Quer dizer, eu também não gosto muito dessas coisas, mas a chuva está intensa e parece que não vai parar tão cedo... Esse tipo de lugar fica aberto a noite inteira. Teremos abrigo... E podemos tentar nos divertir de alguma forma.

Fechei os olhos, suspirei e sorri.

– Bem, acho que não temos muita escolha, né? Vamos lá.

Ambos respiramos fundo, tomamos coragem e adentramos a boate.

**xxx**

**Sério, Kid e Maka em uma boate, isso vai ser engraçado, hehehe!  
Gente, sim, esse capítulo foi meio curtinho mesmo mas é que eu resolvi fazer uma "apresentação" para o último programa da noite deles, que prometo que vai fechar o encontro com chave de ouro! Por favor tenham paciência. Eu admito que estava passando um pouco mal enquanto escrevia essa capítulo então não sei se ficou excepcional.  
Aguardo o comentário de vocês!  
Até a próxima.**


	11. Impulsividade e jardim de rosas

**Gente, esse ficou bem grande! Me empolguei! Espero que gostem.**

**xxx**

**10. Impulsividade. Jardim de rosas.**

**MAKA P.D.V**

Assim que entramos no clube nos deparamos com um salão envolto por paredes negras. Ele era razoavelmente pequeno. Havia ali apenas uma porta fechada, protegida por dois homens que vestiam ternos pretos. Eles eram provavelmente os seguranças do lugar. Nos aproximamos deles.

– Documento com foto? – Ele indagou com voz severa. A princípio estranhei o pedido, porém logo me lembrei o que já havia escutado sobre aquele tipo de lugar: Há uma faixa etária determinada para adentrá-lo. Torci para que a minha fosse o suficiente, não queria voltar para debaixo da chuva, que aliás estava severa. Peguei o documento na minha bolsa e entreguei ao homem, Kid ainda remexia a carteira a procura do dele. O homem começou a verificar as informações e então franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Mocinha, só autorizamos entrar aqui jovens acima de dezesseis anos. – Ele anunciou em tom autoritário.

– Mas... eu vou fazer aniversário daqui a um mês. Não dá para abrir uma exceção? – Insisti. Ele negou. Tentei insistir novamente mas ele logo desmonstrou irritação e tentou, ainda que educadamente, nos enxotar.

– Bem, antes de nos expulsar, por favor olhe meu documento, creio que depois de vê-lo vai autorizar a nossa entrada. – Kid requisitou em tom confiante.

– Senhor, nada adianta se ela não tem a idade necessária.

– Apenas olhe. – Kid insistiu. O segurança cedeu e pegou o documento, desacreditado. Ele começou a ler o que havia ali escrito e então pareceu bruscamente surpreender-se com algo.

– O-o filho do Shinigami-sama? Me perdoe a ignorância, senhor, não havia lhe reconhecido. Por favor, entrem e fiquem a vontade. – Ele imediatamente disse, saindo do caminho, e então abriu a porta, liberando nossa passagem. Quando adentramos o local eu e o Kid nos olhamos e rimos.

– Ser importante é outra coisa, né? – Falei em tom brincalhão.

– Bem, digamos que... pode ser bem conveniente as vezes. – Ele piscou e novamente rimos da situação. Estávamos passando por um corredor e, a medida que o corredor chegava mais perto do fim, menos conseguíamos nos comunicar sem exaltar a voz. O som estava cada vez mais alto. Ficava cada vez mais difícil conversar com tamanho barulho.

Quando o corredor chegou ao fim adentramos um salão escuro e enorme. Admito que o lugar legal, apesar da música exageradamente alta que irritava meus ouvidos. As almas ali presentes estavam frenéticas e felizes, não havia tristeza lá, apenas alegria. O ambiente era enfeitado por luzes piscantes das mais diversas, que o deixava com um aspecto divertido e animado. A música que sonorizava era eletrônica. Havia, ainda, um bar parcialmente iluminado, próximo a onde estávamos e ali haviam alguns bancos suspensos. Como nós não estávamos acostumados com aquele tipo de lugar preferimos sentar ali para resolver o que faríamos a seguir.

–E agora? – Perguntei quase gritando a Kid, devido ao som alto.

– Vamos... ficar aqui e esperar o tempo passar? – Ele indagou, tão perdido quanto eu.

– É... acho que sim. – Assenti. Ficamos alguns minutos ali em silêncio até que um garçom do bar se aproximou de nós.

– Boa noite, casal ternura. O que vão beber hoje?

– Nã-não somos um casal! – Gritamos em coro. De novo isso?

– Oh, entendo, são tímidos! Não se preocupem, até amanhã tudo vai dar certo para os dois. Faz parte da magia desse lugar. – O homem piscou para nós. Coramos ao infinito. O que... ele queria dizer com aquilo? – Bem, voltando a o que importa, o que desejam beber?

Kid me olhou e eu dei de ombros.

– Dois copos de água, por favor. – Ele requisitou.

– Água? Meus jovens, vocês estão em um clube. Não querer beber algo diferente disso? – Ele indagou, cutucando Kid amigavelmente no ombro com o cotovelo e olhando para uma garrafa de vodka, com um sorriso maroto. Eu havia esquecido completamente Death city era a única cidade em que a lei permitia a venda de bebida alcoólica a jovens acima de dezesseis anos. De qualquer forma, não me interessava naquele momento tomar álcool e, pela reação de Kid, nem a ele.

– Não, obrigada. Queremos só água mesmo.

– Está bem então. – O garçom sorriu amarelo e saiu para atender a nosso pedido. Ele rapidamente voltou com a água. – Bem, tentem pelo menos ir dançar um pouco. A noite é uma criança, meus amigos. Com licença, outro cliente está me chamando ali. Boa sorte pra vocês! – Ele fez sinal de jóia e saiu apressado.

– Ele é muito carismático, né? – Comentei, enquanto bebia minha água.

– Sim. A aura lembra dele lembra muito a do John. – Kid apontou.

– Tem razão. – Concordei sorrindo. – Aliás, podíamos visitá-los outra vez, um dia desses, né?

– Com certeza. – Ele sorriu e tomou o último gole do copo dele, assim como eu. Ficamos então olhando para a pista de dança, observando as pessoas.

– Olha aquele cara ali, Kid. – Apontei para um menino que dançava na pista frenéticamente e estranhamente, com a língua para fora. - A alma dele parece a de um cachorro!

– Assim como ele! – Ele exclamou e riu.

– E olha aquela ali, a alma daquela ali parece a de uma galinha. – Ele apontou para uma moça que usava um vestido exageradamente curto e dançava de forma sensual ao lado de três homens.

– Não é a toa, né? – Eu disse, em tom acusatório e brincalhão. Ele assentiu e rimos. Continuamos a brincar com o nosso Soul Perception durante um tempo, estávamos nos divertindo bastante. Nós conversamos bastante e em alto tom. Nossa garganta em pouco tempo ficou seca. Sendo assim, Kid resolveu pedir outra coisa para bebermos. Como o garçom já não aparecia por perto há um bom tempo ele pediu que eu aguardasse ali e foi até o outro lado do bar em busca de alguém para nos atender. Nesse meio tempo um menino se aproximou da mim, ele aparentava ter mais ou menos a minha idade e era bem bonito.

– A gatinha gostaria de dançar? – Ele perguntou.

– Não, obrigada. – Neguei educadamente com um sorriso forçado.

– Por que não? Vamos, vai ser divertido. – Ele indagou, puxando levemente meu braço, o que me fez levantar.

– Não, eu...

– Ela não quer ir com você pois já está acompanhada. – Um Kid de repente chegou atrás de mim e falou, em tom ameaçador e com aura maligna, aproximando-se do meu corpo e passando o braço dele pela minha cintura.

– Oh, desculpe. Não sabia que tinha namorado! Com licença. – o menino disse, encabulado, e saiu.

– Oras, não posso te deixar sozinha por um minuto que já aparecem esses abutres. – Ele reclamou claramente bem irritado com a situação.

– Não foi nada Kid, relaxe! Olha, você não precisava ter me ajudado, você sabe que eu conseguiria me virar bem sozinha. Se ele persistisse iria levar um belo de um Maka-Chop. – Eu disse orgulhosa e ele riu.

– Estou ciente disso, sei você daria conta, Maka. Eu acho que agi mais... por instinto. – Ele se explicou, enquanto olhava para cima, corado. Sorri. – Bem.. Já que estamos de pé... Que tal irmos dançar? – Ele indagou, estendendo a mão e a oferecendo a mim.

– Claro, por que não? – Pousei minha mão sobre a dele e então começamos a caminhar juntos até a pista.

– Kid... - Parei repentinamente no meio do caminho. Eu havia esquecido de dizer a ele uma coisa.

– Sim? - Ele virou o rosto para mim em sinal de indagação.

– Obrigada. – Anunciei com um soriso no rosto e então tasquei-lhe um beijinho na bochecha. Corei e logo que me afastei dele notei que ele estava ainda mais vermelho que eu.

– V-vamos lá. – Ele rapidamente virou o rosto e continuou me puxando pela mão, a aura dele parecia um tanto confusa. Ri baixinho e em segredo da reação inocente dele. O Kid era realmente uma gracinha!

Em pouco tempo chegamos no meio da pista e começamos a dançar. Achava que era apenas eu, mas não. Nós dois éramos um verdadeiro desastre dançando. Rimos um monte com os movimentos robóticos de ambos, com certeza estávamos passando vergonha ali, mas sinceramente, nenhum de nós ligávamos para aquilo. Estávamos nos divertindo tanto juntos que era somente isso que nos importava. Passamos um tempão alí, no nosso mundo particular, rindo e chachoalhando o corpo, a atenção apenas focada um no outro. De repente, a ideia de estar em um clube não pareceu ter sido uma decisão tão ruim, mesmo que não levássemos o menor jeito para aquilo. Estávamos frenéticos, animados e não queríamos que aquele encontro terminasse tão cedo.

Enfim, ficamos por ali mais um tempo, nos divertindo, até que me deu um certo... aperto e então pedi licença a Kid para ir ao banheiro. Ele também precisava e então fomos juntos até as portas do toaletes, onde naturalmente nos separamos. Aproveitei para me ajeitar, estava totalmente descabelada depois de tanta agitação na pista de dança. Quando saí o avistei em uma parede próxima ao banheiro masculino. Notei que havia um cara alto e musculoso bem ao lado, dele com um sorriso no rosto, que ameaçava encostar a mão no ombro dele enquanto ele tentava desviar. Kid sorria amarelo e respondia ao que o homem dizia, porém a aura dele claramente desmonstrava rejeição e pedia desesperadamente por ajuda. Eu logo entendi o que estava acontecendo ali. Eu queria muito rir loucamente naquele exato momento mas consegui me conter. Deveria primeiro ajudá-lo.

– Demorei muito, amor? – Perguntei e então apoiei minha mão sob o ombro dele. O homem me olhou com estranhamento.

– Cara, você não é gay? – Ele disse e olhou para o Kid surpreendido. – Que desperdício... – Ele então suspirou com tristeza e saiu.

Assim que o homem se afastou, comecei a rir. E muito. Era isso que dava se importar tanto com a aparência, ou como ele diria, a simetria do próprio corpo! Kid me olhou emburrado.

– Você esperava que eu fizesse o quê? Simplesmente rejeitasse ele? Olha o tamanho do cara! Tudo bem que eu sou um shinigami, mas não posso sair por aí exibindo meus poderes, tá?! – Ele disse encabulado, em uma tentativa desesperada e atrapalhada de se explicar. – Vai, pode rir! Eu não ligo! – Ele cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos e tentou fingir indiferença.

– Desculpe, Kid. É que... há pouco você foi um verdadeiro cavaleiro do cavalo branco e me salvou, como se eu fosse uma donzela indefesa, e agora... os papéis se inverteram... – Anunciei e logo voltei a rir. Kid balbuciou qualquer coisa, ainda embezerrado. Aos poucos fui contendo o riso e então enxuguei as lágrimas.

– Você tem que admitir que foi engraçado. – Falei e então o cutuquei com meu cotovelo. Ele suspirou e então aliviou a expressão, aos poucos tornando-a descontraída.

– Tá, até que foi, vai. – Ele finalmente admitiu. - Obrigada por me salvar... Sir Albarn. – Ele disse se auto-caçoando e então rimos juntos da situação. Quando o ataque de riso cessou, ambos resolvemos voltar a pista de dança para dançar mais um pouquinho.

– Maka, eu estava pensando... A gente foi parar nesse clube devido a uma decisão louca, e acabou sendo tudo muito divertido até agora, não? – Ele comentou enquanto dançava ao meu lado. Assenti. – Sabe, acho que podíamos pensar dessa forma mais vezes. Sempre somos responsáveis demais e acabamos perdendo a diversão.

Oras, e não é que ele tinha razão? Agir por impulso as vezes até que poderia ser uma boa ideia. Nos renderia alguma boa diversão. Soul estava sempre feliz, toda essa impulsividade por parte dele deveria ter alguma relação com isso, não?

– É, acho que você tem razão... Seria interessante agir por instinto mais vezes. – Concordei com um sorriso no rosto. Aquela ideia pareceu naquele momento pareceu até pertinente, ambos estávamos frenéticos e tão excitados com a dança que já nem ligávamos mais para a racionalidade. Permancemos em silêncio por alguns instantes até que resolvemos voltar aos bancos do bar para descansar um pouco as pernas. Kid me olhou com um sorriso maroto.

– Eu estava aqui pensando, Maka. Eu reparei em todas essas garrafas no bar e... Eu não costumo me interessar por bebidas, mas você sabe né, eu não sou humano e sim um shinagami, então... Será que álcool faz efeito em mim? – Ele indagou. Pensei por alguns instantes.

– Bem, se nem você sabe... Mas é uma boa pergunta. – Respondi e nos olhamos. Sorrimos traquinas um para o outro. Aquela noite já estava de cabeça para baixo, por que não abusar mais um pouquinho da diversão?

– Garçom, me vê um drink. – Kid requisitou ao garçom que anteriormente havia nos atendido.

– Um para mim também. – Requisitei, para acompanhá-lo.

–Mudaram de ideia, é? – Ele perguntou enquanto secava um copo. – Está certo. Dois Mojitos saindo! – Anunciou e em pouco tempo nos trouxe as bebidas. Olhamos um para o outro, pensando se aquilo havia sido mesmo uma boa ideia. É claro que não íramos exagerar, mas ainda assim não sabíamos qual o efeito que o álcool faria em Kid. Respiramos fundo.

– Bem, que seja. – Cedi ao meu lado irresponsável. – Um brinde a impulsividade! – Ele pareceu ceder também, brindamos e então começamos a beber. Foram apenas dois copos pequenos para cada um. Achávamos que não daria em nada. Mas estávamos redondamente enganados.

Enquanto eu bebia, eu e o Kid a princípio conversávamos normalmente, mas ao passo que a bebida era consumida, eu comecei a me sentir meio... diferente. Comecei a falar ainda mais alto do que estava falando antes. Tudo a minha volta pareceu estar diferente, como se eu estivesse um sonho. Comecei a me sentir mais leve, alegre e meu comportamento mudou. Com o Kid não foi diferente. Não sei quanto tempo passou mas, quando me dei conta, estávamos os dois dançando juntinhos, um muito perto do outro (até demais, diga-se de passagem). Não sabia como havia chegado lá e nem o por que de estar fazendo aquilo. Mas eu estava gostando. E não era só eu, Kid também parecia se divertir e cada vez mais se aproximava de mim e do meu rosto, sorrindo e me olhando de uma forma... diferente. Normalmente eu me afastaria mas, naquele momento meu corpo falava mais alto do que minha mente, essa mesma não parecia estar sã. E eu também me aproximava dele, olhando-o com outros olhos. A vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo repentina e estranhamente me surgiu a mente. Desde que comecei a gostar dele, sempre desejei fazer aquilo. E a coragem que até a pouco me faltava estava ali agora...

É, eu estava a prestes a fazer uma besteira... Iria beijá-lo ali mesmo, os olhos dele pediam por isso e ele parecia ainda mais atraente do que normalmente já era. E eu quase o fiz. Quase fiz uma besteira. O que me salvou de fazer foi um atordoamento repentino, que me obrigou a ir até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Por um instante consegui raciocinar e me logo me contive. Voltei e me sentei. Kid sentou ao meu lado, parecia tão atordoado quanto eu. Uma breve depressão repentinamente nos ocupou o pensamento, então permanecemos por um tempo em silêncio.

– Pelo jeito vocês nunca haviam bebido antes... – O garçom comentou. – Bebam esse copo de leite, vão melhorar daqui algumas horas. E depois vão ficar uma ressaca terrível, mas isso não vem ao caso. – Ele nos ofereceu e nós aceitamos sem hesitar. Depois do leite, permanecemos mais um tempo em silêncio. O garçom nos contou que em seguida ambos dormimos, isso mesmo, dormimos, ali mesmo, apoiados sob a mesa do bar, encostados um no outro, por umas três horas. Caridosamente, ele verificou se estávamos bem e, ao notar que só acabamos dormindo mesmo, guardou nossos pertences ali no bar e quando finalmente acordamos nos devolveu todos eles. Agradecemos a solidariedade dele, deveras encabulados. Ele apenas riu e disse que fazia parte do trabalho dele.

O descanso havia nos revigorado ao passo que o leite nos trouxe de volta a plena consciência. Todavia, o atordoamento persistiu. Mas não foi a dor que nos de impediu de ficar ali por mais umas duas horas conversando, volta e meia o garçom participava da conversa e nos contava alguma piada. Falávamos muita besteira, rimos demasiadamente. Nesse altura já amanhecia, era quase oito da manhã e a boate já estava vazia. Logo a dor melhorou, ainda que só um pouquinho, mas o suficiente para nos dar a força necessária de nos levantarmos e irmos embora.

– Minha cabeça está doendo. – Kid resmungou enquanto a afagava.

– É, a minha também. Melhor irmos para casa, já é de manhã. – Comentei.

– Vamos lá. - Kid assentiu e então nos levantamos. Nos despedimos do garçom e novamente o agradecemos. Pagamos a conta e então fomos embora. Para nossa sorte, a chuva já havia cessado. Fomos caminhando até a mansão, recepcionados pelo frescor matinal, enquanto conversávamos descontraídos, ao mesmo tempo que reclamávamos da loucura que havíamos feito.

– Nunca mais vou beber na vida. – Kid anunciou.

– Estou com você. – Disse, fazendo uma careta. – Pelo menos descobrimos que álcool atinge até mesmo um grande Shinigami. E com um facilidade enorme, né. – Pisquei para ele e então ri baixinho.

– A destemida Maka também não foge desse male. – Ele anunciou e então começou a rir também.

**KID P.D.V**

– Bem, pelo menos foi divertido, né! Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez... Pelo menos a dor nos deu uma trégua, por enquanto. – Comentei a ela, que concordou. O frescor da manhã provavelmente havia ajudado com isso. A essa altura já havíamos passado pelo portão frontal da mansão. Mas ao contrário do que ela pensava, meus planos não eram de diretamente entrar em casa. Queria levá-la a um último lugar, antes de oficialmente acabar aquele encontro.

– Onde estamos indo agora? – Ela indagou.

– Apenas venha comigo. – Eu disse em tom confiante, ela assentiu e me seguiu sem hesitação.

Levei-a diretamente ao jardim da mansão. Lá haviam inúmeros roseiros, que exalavam um odor floral delicioso. Puxei-a gentilmente para perto de um dos arbustos e fiquei em frente dela.

– Quando eu estava no seu corpo e você estava lá com o Soul, passei parte do meu tempo aqui. Esses roseiros são lindíssimos. – Ela anunciou enquanto sorria.

– É, eles são lindos mesmo. – Sorri. Puxei uma rosa do arbusto e ofereci a ela, que a aceitou um tanto encabulada – Essa flor combina perfeitamente com você. Misteriosa e destemida e ao mesmo tempo tão doce e linda.. – As últimas duas palavras admito que disse baixinho. Mas creio que alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse, pois a vi imediatamente corar.

– Obrigada Kid. – Ela sorriu.

–Maka, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – Comecei a falar, agora suficientemente encorajado para dizer como me sentia, ainda que tremendo pela ânsia que me consumia. – Eu... – Estava prestes a dizer, quando a Maka me interrompeu pousando o dedo dela sob minha boca, requisitando pelo meu silêncio.

– Eu sei, Kid. Sua alma já está me dizendo isso há um tempo. É que.. antes, eu estava um pouco indecisa em relação aos meus sentimentos. Eu os assumia e então regredia em momentos críticos, como lá no parque. Eu... sempre tive um receio de relações desse tipo... Provavelmente por causa do Papa e da Mama. Mas todo esse tempo que passamos juntos e nos divertimos me fez aos poucos ceder aos meus sentimentos... Agora, acho que finalmente me sinto pronta para te corresponder... Kid, eu... Também gosto de você. – Ela disse. A medida que ela me explicava eu tentava processar aquela massiva quantidades de informações que me eram oferecidas. Então... Ela... gostava de mim? E.. já sabia que eu gostava dela? E estava se declarando para mim? Era isso mesmo? Sim... Era exatamente isso o que ela havia dito. Para ela, não foi necessário obter uma resposta minha em palavras. Um rubor descontrolado que ocupava meu rosto e um sorriso que insistia em estampá-lo já acusavam meus sentimentos.

– Kid... - Maka sorriu para mim e se aproximou aos poucos, fitando-me com aqueles belíssimos olhos de cor esmeralda que claramente pediam por algo. A princípio fiquei estático com a reação dela, eu realmente não acreditava no que estava prestes a acontecer. Seria um sonho? Confirmei que não quando senti os lábios quentes e macios da garota que tanto amava pousando sob os meus. Fechei os olhos para apreciar aquele momento único e, livrando-me do choque, comecei a correspondê-la. Aquele foi um beijo intenso e apaixonado, ao mesmo tempo que lento e tímido. Naquele instante senti nossas almas entrarem em harmonia e se unirem, mas, ao contrário de em uma sicronização comum, era aquela experiência envolta por uma sensação nova para ambos. Era definitivamente única e o desejo de que não cessasse era mútuo... Um rubor se apossou de nossos rostos e nada havia além da Maka em meus pensamentos. Ambos esquecemos por alguns segundos toda e qualquer dor que antes nos atormentava. Quando vagarosamente nos afastamos, estávamos os dois totalmente encabulados e por isso evitamos nossos olhares. O silêncio prevalecia porém palavras não eram necessárias, já estava mais do que explícito em meus olhos, assim como nos dela, a tamanha felicidade e satisfação que sentíamos. A paixão que vivenciamos naquele momento íntimo foi maravilhosa e logo me vi almejando que não demorasse para se repetir. Permanecemos mais alguns segundos ali estáticos e em silêncio, devido ao constrangimento da situação, até que resolvi finalmente quebrá-lo.

– Bem.. er... vamos entrar? Liz e Patty devem estar loucas de preocupação... – Comentei, o rosto ainda ruborizado. Ela assentiu, tímida.

Começamos a caminhar até a porta da frente da mansão, evitando encontrar nossos olhares a todo custo. Mas agora, caminhávamos não somente lado a lado. Estávamos de mãos dadas. Éramos oficialmente um casal.

Adentramos a casa tão felizes que acabamos esquecendo de sermos cuidadosos com o barulho. Assim que colocamos nossos pés no salão principal, demos de cara com Liz, que nos encarava perplexa.

– Vocês... – Ela olhou para nós, surpreendida. Ainda estávamos de mãos dadas. Soltamos-as imediatamente, corados. – Vocês... FINALMENTE ESTÃO JUNTOS! QUE LINDOS! – Ela gritou e então correu até nós e nos abraçou.

– É, estamos... – Murmurei timidamente, ainda deveras constrangido.

– Parabéns! Fico feliz por vocês! Com licença, vou já contar JÁ a novidade para a Patty! – Ela falou e saiu frenética a procura da irmã.

Permanecemos ali, ansiando a volta de Liz com Patty para que finalmente pudéssemos ir descansar um pouco. Estávamos, ainda que muito felizes, exaustos e de ressaca.

– Aliás, Kid, vamos ter que contar as novidades para o Soul também... – Ela lembrou, ainda corada - Espero que ele reaja tão bem quanto a Liz. Vou aproveitar que ele me chamou para ir lá e vou... contar sobre nós... – Ela explicou enquanto olhava para baixo e mexia nas pétalas da rosa que dei a ela de presente, ainda tímida com a situação.

Assenti, um tanto encabulado. Embora enciumado pelo falo dela ser obrigada a ir lá a pedido dele, agora ela havia agora um motivo com o qual eu concordava que ela devia ir visitá-lo. Afinal, eles eram parceiros e assim como eu devia ao menos uma explicação a Liz e Patty, ela devia ao Soul. Um novo problema agora surgia: Como ele reagiria a isso? Seria um problema se existisse um Soul ainda mais chato do que já era. Com certeza me renderia muita dor de cabeça.

**xxx**

**Gente, façam-me o favor hem, dezesseis anos só na Death City mesmo, porque convenhamos que se dar bebida a adulto já é tenso, pra adolescente seria pior ainda (se já não é). Os dois foram muito irresponsávels! Nos EUA, onde se passa a história (estou certa?) a faixa etária que permite bebidas é acima de 21 anos. Aqui é 18, como devem saber. Enfim, bebida não leva a nada mesmo né... Os dois só capotaram. Porre ninguém esquece, viu (bebendo pouco ou muito não importa, depende da sensibilidade da pessoa). É horrível. Não façam isso em casa (e nem na rua), viu. Não vale a pena.  
Deixando o sermão de lado, o que acharam do beijo? Eu tentei gente, juro que tentei, mas não sei se ficou bom. Enfim, comentem sobre o que acharem melhor e aguardem o próximo. A reação do Soul está por vir... Muhuhahhaa**


	12. Meu anjinho protetor

**Capítulo 12. Meu anjinho protetor.**

**Soul P.D.V**

Eu estava decidido. Não aguentava mais ver a garota que tanto amava sempre perto daquele... daquele... playboy neurótico! Absolutamente vê-los juntos não era nada maneiro pra mim. É isso aí, eu definitivamente iria me declarar para ela e afastá-la de Kid, antes que fosse tarde demais. Quando ela me ligou avisando que viria, dei um jeito de expulsar o Black*Star de casa pelo menos por um tempo. Tempo suficiente, aliás, de dizê-la como me sentia. Ok, eu ainda estava no corpo do Black*Star e isso é bem estranho. Mas o que deveria fazer? Esperar sentado e perdê-la para Kid? Não.

Calculei o tempo que me restava e, apressado, corri até uma floricultura próxima e arranjei um buquê de flores para presentá-la - o que não era muito o meu estilo, mas... a Maka certamente iria gostar. E era isso era o que importava. Voltei em passos largos para casa, tomei um banho veloz e me aprontei. Decidi colocar uma vestimenta diferente, ainda que casual, mas bem ajeitada (por sorte, Black*Star usa roupas do mesmo tamanho que eu). Por fim, passei uma colônia que há anos havia ganhado dela e nunca tinha usado antes, sequer uma vez. Se ela notar que estou bem arrumado, quem sabe, me ajuda a impressioná-la... Ou não, afinal nem em meu corpo eu estava... Bem, de qualquer forma, eu mereci o castigo... Mas, se pensarmos bem... Acho que isso é apenas um mero detalhe. Oras, eu ainda sou o mesmo Soul Eater Evans de sempre e com certeza Maka valoriza muito mais o que há no meu interior do que eu tenho em meu exterior. Sempre tive tantas garotas aos meus pés apenas por causa da minha aparência maneira... Mas a Maka? Não, ela nunca se importou com isso, ela me ama pelo que realmente sou e não por simples superficialidades. É mais do que motivo de eu valorizar tanto nossa relação. E não posso admitir nem pensar que há mais alguém a amando tanto quanto eu. É inviável. E se o desgraçado for correspondido? Ela provavelmente se afastará de mim...

Escutei barulho de leves batidas na porta. Ela havia chegado. A ânsia passou a pulsar em minhas veias. Escondi o buquê e fui apressado atender a porta.

**Maka P.D.V**

Demorei alguns instantes para bater na porta, estava um tanto hesitante em visitar Soul. Oras, eu queria falá-lo sobre a grande novidade, estava animada para dizer, realmente queria compartilhar aquilo com ele. Por outro lado, temia a reação dele. Ela fora sempre muito ciumento e impulsivo, sabe lá como ele reagiria diante da notícia.

Ele me recpcionou caridosamente e eu fiz o mesmo. Ao abraçá-lo, senti uma essência deliciosa exalando dele... Ele estava usando, pela primeira vez, a colônia que havia dado há anos para ele. Além disso, mesmo no corpo do Black*Star (já estava ficando com dó dele), estava incrivelmente bem arrumado. Me causou certo estranhamento mas, ao mesmo tempo, me senti orgulhosa.

Sentamos no sofá e começamos a conversar. Estava aguardando o momento certo para contá-lo, mas ele estava agindo um tanto estranho, não parecia, digamos, relaxado como o usual. Oras, será que ele estava aborrecido por estar no corpo de Black*Star ainda? Bem, quaisquer que fossem os motivos dele, fez-me hesitar profundamente em contar o que precisava. Foi então que um silêncio mórbido tomou conta da sala. Eu precisava falar a ele sobre eu e o Kid, mas não sabia como começar a conversa. E tive a sensação que ele estava na mesma situação que eu. Após alguns segundos sem trocarmos palavras, decidi tomar coragem.

– So...

–...Maka. – Ele disse repentinamente. – Ah, pode dizer primeiro... – Ele ofereceu.

– Não, não se preocupe! Pode falar! – Insisti.

– Tá.. Espera um pouquinho aqui. – Ele requisitou educadamente, porém com voz trêmula. O Soul estava... nervoso? Não era típico dele. De qualquer forma, assenti e aguardei pacientemente. Como estava destraída pensando em como contaria a ele, não notei ele voltando. Quando me dei conta, senti algo delicado encostando meu ombro.

– Tó. – Ele disse e quando olhei para ver o que era, notei que eram flores. Mas por que raios o Soul está me dando flores? Isso simplesmente não combina com ele.

– Flores, Soul? Por que isso? O que está fazendo? – Indaguei com enorme estranhamento.

– O que acha que estou fazendo? – Ele disse em tom um tanto irônico.

– Não sei, é por isso que eu te perguntei, Soul! – Afrontei ele, afinal odiava mais do que tudo quando ele resolvia ser irônico comigo.

– Não é possível que você seja tão burra, Maka! – Ele vociferou. Senti-me profundamente ofendida e levantei, pronta para ir embora, e estava bem irritada. Bastava da ignorância dele. Eu deveria saber que não ia conseguir contar nada sem que brigássemos!

– Não, espera, Maka... Desculpa. Eu fiz tudo errado de novo. Deixa eu falar com você. – Ele suplicou e puxou de leve a minha mão, impedindo que eu caminhasse na direção contrária. O Soul, pedindo desculpas por me insultar, assim, tão facilmente? Talvez valha a pena ficar para escutá-lo. Decidi voltar a encará-lo e fiquei em aguardo.

– Eu sou um idiota, Maka. Não sei como me expressar, ainda mais quando se trata de você. As flores? Sim, elas não combinam comigo, exatamente como você deve ter pensando, na verdade eu só as comprei porque sabia que elas iriam te agradar. E sabe? Tudo que faço sempre é te insultar, mas na verdade o que quero realmente lhe dizer é o oposto. Maka, eu tô a muito tempo pra te dizer isso...

– Soul, por favor não faz isso... – Supliquei. Eu já imaginava o que estava por vir e não gostava nem um pouco do que iria ouvir...

– Deixa pelo menos eu terminar. Eu espero há meses pra te dizer e finalmente estou apto a isso. Eu te amo Maka, e com todas as letras. Estou apaixonado por você. Eu realmente não sei se posso viver mais em um mundo sem você... E parece estranho essas palavras saindo da minha boca... É difícil dizê-las, sabe, mas preciso que saiba disso, então estou me esforçando ao máximo. Apesar de ser péssimo com essas coisas...

– Soul... Desculpa, mas é que... – Tentei completar, mas não consegui. Não queria rejeitá-lo, não poderia fazê-lo, aliás, pois ele era como um irmão para mim. Rejeitar é deixar para trás e eu não faria nunca isso com ele. Sim, eu o amava, mas o que eu sentia era um amor fraternal, diferente do que ele parecia dizer sentir... E eu já estava apaixonada pelo Kid.

– É o Kid, não é?

Permaneci em silêncio. Foi como se naquele momento ele lesse meus pensamentos.

– Entendo. – Ele expressou tristeza no olhar. Impulsivo como ele era, imaginei que ficaria irritado com a situação. Mas não. Era como se ele estivesse para lacrimejar. A expressão vazia e desesperançosa com a qual ele encarava o chão fazia a cada segundo o meu coração doer mais. Era um aperto insuportável... Eu estava prestes a chorar. Me aproximei dele e o abracei.

– Soul, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? Você é meu parceiro de alma, nós fazemos tudo juntos. E você sabe que eu te considero um irmão. Você é a pessoa que sempre cuidou de mim e me protegeu a todo custo...

– Mas você pretende me deixar, não é, Maka? Pelo Kid. – Ele murmurou com a voz relativamente trêmula e entristecida.

– Soul... De onde você tirou a ideia de que eu vou te deixar? Você vai ser eternamente o meu parceiro, nada vai mudar isso. Eu vou continuar a morar aqui, ainda compartilharei todos os meus segredos, inseguranças, piadas e toda a minha vida contigo. Não vou deixar de fazer o seu prato favorito quando pedir e nem deixar de te aconselhar – por mais que você nunca me escute. Vamos continuar a rir juntos e brigar todos os dias. Eu nunca vou te deixar pra trás, Soul. Não é necessário a gente estar namorando para aproveitarmos a compania um do outr e você sabe disso.

– Mas vou ter que te dividir com o Kid, Maka. Eu não quero te dividir com ninguém, isso não é viável pra mim. É a única forma que vejo de evitar que isso aconteça. Você não entende o que eu sinto!

– Sim, eu entendo, Soul, e entendo bem. Mas acho que você não se lembra...

–Não me lembro do que?

**_/FLASHBACK/_**

**_Isso aconteceu quando nós tínhamos seis anos. Já estávamos juntos há um tempo e assim como hoje, você me fazia uma pessoa mais feliz. Eu havia sofrido muito em minha vida, você lembra disso e lembra muito bem. Eu fui uma criança triste e perturbada por um bom tempo, mas você apareceu e tudo na minha vida melhorou. É, você reverteu minha situação. É a pessoa que sempre me protegeu com a própria vida. Lembra quando eu estava distraída atravessando a rua e você me empurrou para evitar que eu me machucasse? O carro te acertou em meu lugar e você até quebrou uma perna. Depois, quando eu te visitei no hospital, profundamente culpada de ter o feito sentir dor, eu lhe pedi desculpas. E você? Simplesmente sorriu e disse: "Fico feliz que esteja bem, Maka!". Pois é, essa cena frequentemente me vem a cabeça, e desde aquilo eu como uma criança repleta de crenças, comecei a achar que você era um verdadeiro anjinho protetor que veio me salvar do meu inferno particular. E até hoje, na verdade, eu acho isso._**

**_Soul, você sempre foi e sempre será aquele amigo com quem posso contar, confiar e dividir meus sentimentos. Nossas diferenças? Nunca me importei, com certeza você está ciente disso. É, Soul, apesar de você ser um saco comigo sempre e as vezes eu ter vontade de te matar, eu vou continuar dividindo tudo o que tenho com você pelo simples fato de você ter me aceitado. Mais do que ninguém você merece meu apoio. E todas essas brigas fazem parte de uma amizade, não é? Pois é, não importa o momento, o amor que sempre senti por você foi e sempre será inocente e incondicional. Você, Soul, sempre foi o irmão que nunca tive._**

**_Mas como eu ia dizendo, você provavelmente não se lembra: Houve uma época que você mudou bastante. Foi quando você fez amizade com o Black*Star, que, mesmo sendo um amigo de infância que eu sempre admirei, naquela época em especial, eu o odiei mas do qualquer coisa no mundo._**

**– Soul, vamos tomar um sorvete juntos? Hoje é o dia do sorvete, lembra? – Eu perguntei a você.**

**– Agora não dá, Maka! Eu vou jogar video-game com o Black*Star. – Você me respondeu seca e friamente, nem ao menos me olhou nos olhos.**

**– Tá... outra hora então. – Saí tristonha. Tentei me conformar daquela vez e com muito esforço consegui. Mas o problema persistiu.**

**– Soul, vamos lá fora pra brincar de bola! – Pedi a você, mas fui completamente ignorada.**

**Eu passei um ano assim, pedindo a você para que me desse atenção. E eu o fazia todos os dias. Eu lembro que você até mandou eu parar de te encher o saco, mas eu persistia. E não havia um dia que eu não chorasse pelo vazio que sentia em meu coração – isso, eu acho, foi a única coisa que não contei para você em todo o nosso tempo juntos. Mas sabe, eu era uma criança, demorei para aprender a lidar com aquela situação. Queria trancá-lo em casa, queria que o Black*Star sumisse pra sempre, ou qualquer coisa assim. Afinal, você era o meu mundo e eu não queria dividí-lo com ninguém. Eu a princípio fiquei confusa... Eu deveria namorá-lo para te ter pra sempre ao meu lado? Oras, eu era apenas uma criança... Nem sequer conhecia o significado da palavra paixão. Mas sabe, aos poucos percebi que era muito egoísmo pensar daquela forma. Te forçar a ficar cada segundo comigo não iria adiantar muita coisa, afinal existem outras pessoas além de mim que te fazem sorrir nesse mundo, que te fazem feliz, te fazem se sentir bem. A vida de alguém é baseada em diversos relacionamentos e não em apenas um. Prender a pessoa em uma corrente imaginária com certeza irá fazê-la sofrer. E ela não irá mais sorrir.**

**Aos poucos percebi que eu não poderia te ter exclusivamente para mim e fui aprendendo a te dividir. Desisti da minha teimosia, vi que ela só me levava ao sofrimento. Resolvi engolir meu orgulho e voltei a falar com o Black*Star, que me aceitou numa boa, e aos pouco nossa relação voltou ao normal. Aprendi, na marra, que ser sua parceira não é necessariamente te ter só pra mim. É querer compartilhar sem medo e simplesmente querer te ver feliz, não importa como, onde ou com quem. Eu te divido, sim, permito a você ter seu próprio espaço. Assim, continuamos a ter uma relação saudável e recíproca. E, em todo caso, estaremos sempre interligados pela alma. Não importa com quem você se relacione, se ela te faz feliz, eu vou te apoiar com todas as forças... Afinal, é para isso que servem os amigos. Mas uma coisa é certa: Se esse alguém por acaso te fizer chorar, sendo eu frágil ou não, não hesitaria nem por um segundo em chutar a bunda da desgraçada.**

**/FIM DO FLASHBACK/**

**Geral P.D.V**

– Nossa relação é profunda e muito valorosa, Soul. Mas parece que você está descartando esse fato. E, sabe mais o que eu aprendi com aquele episódio? Que os sentimentos confundem tanto o ser humano que as vezes nem sempre o que você acha que sente é o que realmente está sentindo. E o tempo para a pessoa se dar conta desse fato é relativo. O que, afinal, é amar alguém? É um sentimento difícil de se explicar, de fato. Mas eu tenho certeza que há dimensões diferentes em relacionamentos. Há diferentes formas de amar. Eu reconheço bem em que dimensão você está para mim. Soul, você tem certeza que você não está equivocado em relação a dimensão que EU estou para você? Pense bem. Você até parece eu quando eu te perdi temporariamente para o Black*Star. Por favor, reflita sobre isso. É muito importante pra mim que pense no que está fazendo e se é isso mesmo que você quer. Você sabe que é uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida e eu não quero te perder de forma alguma... – Ela explicou, as lágrimas escorriam e estavam carregadas da mais pura sinceridade.

Soul permaneceu em silêncio e pensativo. O jovem não conseguiu conter as lágrimas também. Ele estava surpreso com a história, jamais imaginaria que isso havia acontecido algum dia com ela e sentiu-se um verdadeiro babaca por não ter prestado atenção nas necessidades dela anteriormente. E, além disso, com o que ela falara há pouco ele sentiu-se confuso, mais do que nunca antes tinha se sentido. Ele percebeu, que na verdade, tudo anteriormente pensado por ele fora apenas fruto do egoísmo, superficialidade e impulso. Desde quando ele não a tinha ao lado dele? Ele sempre teve. O que ele estava sentindo, na verdade, era exatamente o mesmo que Maka sentia quando era uma pequena criança. Era como uma criança egoísta que não aceitava dividir o que julga ser só seu. Mas a verdade é que ele tinha medo, medo de perdê-la, de perder o que tinham, uma relação tão especial. Mas como pôde ele pensar por um segundo que ela o deixaria de lado? Foi um pensamento, no mínimo, ignorante.

Além de tudo, ele notou que o que ele realmente queria era vê-la feliz e somente isso. Protegê-la? Ele já o fazia e não deixaria de fazê-lo só porque mais alguém entrou em uma dimensão mais íntima de profunda na vida dela. Oras, se o Kid a fazia sorrir, qual o problema de deixá-lo participar da vida dela? Cada um tem um espaço no coração dela, certo? Não é como se ela fosse sumir para sempre. Ele continuaria, realmente, a dividir todas as suas incertezas, felicidades, medos. Nada mudaria. É, certamente o impulso o fez agir como um idiota. O que ele sentia por ela? Oras, o mesmo que ele sempre sentiu a vida toda dele. Um carinho imenso mesclado com uma forte necessidade de protegê-la. E nada no mundo mudaria isso.

– Maka... Eu sou um idiota. Agi por impulso.

Maka o abraçou forte, afim de confortá-lo.

– Soul... Confie em mim, certo? Eu não vou me afastar.

Ele assentiu. Porém, havia muito o que ele pensar, ainda.

– Acho que vou para o quarto pensar um pouco. Você se importa?

– Não, Soul, não tem problema. Eu volto outra hora para conversarmos de novo, tá? Reflita com carinho no que eu disse, por favor.

– Vou refletir sim, Maka. Seu aniversário está chegando, não está? Bem, conversamos nesse dia então. Pode ser?

Ela assentiu. O jovem, um tanto cabisbaixo e profundamente pensativo, começou a caminhar para o quarto dele. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho. Mas, antes disso, ele parou e a chamou. Ela o olhou com indagação.

– Se o Kid te machucar, eu é que vou chutar a bunda dele, ouviu? Que fique claro.

Ela sorriu tenramente. E isso era tudo o que ele precisava ver antes de mergulhar em certas reflexões.

**xxx**

**Obs: Ignorem qualquer contradição com a história original em relação a eles sendo pequeninos. Isso é uma fanfic, lembrem-se.**

Tá, não me matem por não ter um pingo de KiMa, mas é porque eu queria que entendessem de vez a relação entre o Soul e a Maka, até porque eu mesma acho ela muito bonita. Eu sempre quis ter um amigo para a vida inteira, sabe? E, inclusive, é certo que as vezes você acha que ama -de forma romântica - uma pessoa mas na verdade é só uma saída que você encontra pra não perdê-la (estou dizendo de uma amizade muito, muito duradoura). A vida é confusa... Enfim, Espero que me compreendam :'(

Próximo capítulo: O aniversário de Maka. Aguardem por muitas surpresas e bastante KiMa pra compensar, prometo!

BÔNUS - Sessão Baby! (AWNN!) Para vocês sairem daqui com muita fofura no coração:

fs71/f/2011/034/0/e/in_the_beginning_by_no_where_ - Kid, Maka e Black Star brincando.

fs71/i/2011/086/8/8/baby_soul_eater_by_ Grupo.

. Kid e Maka.


End file.
